


Die vergessene Reitgerte

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: John und Molly stellen überrascht fest, dass sie ein gemeinsames Hobby haben. Fesseln, Peitschen usw. Aber da ist doch mehr oder? Und was hat Sherlock Holmes mit allem zu tun? POV- John.





	1. Chapter 1

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag in einem ganz gewöhnlichen London.   
Molly zog die oberste Schublade auf und strich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick über die schwarze, glatte Gerte, die jeden Tag zu ihr sprach.  
Seufzend schob sie die Peitsche wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld und machte sich an ihre tägliche Arbeit.

Der Abend brach langsam herein und das milde Licht fiel auf Sherlocks Gesicht, der am Fenster stand und zusah, wie sein Freund John Watson die Straße hinunter lief.  
Er wüsste nicht, wann er zurück kommen würde, hatte John beim Hinausgehen gesagt. Sherlock tat so wie immer, unbeteiligt und abwesend. Doch das war er mitnichten.

Dass John nun fast jede Nacht außer Haus war, machte ihn inzwischen misstrauisch. Anfangs glaubte er, John hätte eine neue Freundin, aber das verneinte dieser auf seine Nachfrage.  
Allerdings wich er aus, als ihn Sherlock fragte, wo er sonst jeden Abend hin ginge. John sagte, dass er alte Bekannte treffen würde, ab und zu ins Kino ging oder auch einfach nur lange Spaziergänge machen würde.

Der Klang von Johns Stimme bei seinen Lügen fiel Sherlock sofort ins Auge. Denn er kannte John nun schon eine Weile und wähnte, ihn einschätzen zu können. Tat er gefährliche Dinge? Sherlock glaubte es nicht, denn seine Augen suchten methodisch an John nach Beweisen. Er fand nichts verdächtiges.  
Dafür hörte er ihn jede Nacht zurück kommen und schlief erst ein, als er das Bett seines Freundes knarren hörte, in das er sich fallen ließ.  
Es war merkwürdig, das fand selbst Sherlock Holmes. Inzwischen war seine Neugier auf einem Level angekommen, das ihn nervös werden ließ. 

Zwar arbeiteten sie an einem Fall, doch war der leider nicht ganz so interessant, wie er anfangs angenommen hatte. So blieb genug Zeit für Spekulationen über Johns Beschäftigung des Nachts. Nur was zum Teufel tat John?  
Sherlock blieb noch eine Weile am Fenster stehen, um zu beobachten, ob John zurück kam, dabei wusste er genau, dass dem nicht so war. Der Detektiv sah immer, wenn John etwas vergessen hatte. Doch nun wollte er ganz sicher sein, denn er hatte vor in Johns Zimmer zu gehen, um nach etwas zu suchen, was ihm eine Erklärung liefern konnte.   
Dabei war Sherlock nicht bewusst, warum er wissen wollte, was John des Nachts trieb. Allein seine ausufernde Neugier trieb ihn nach oben.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er nicht, als er begann in Johns Sachen zu suchen. Dabei hatte er sich gemerkt wo und wie alles stand und lag, damit es nach seinem Besuch in Johns Zimmer genauso aussah, wie vorher.  
Er fand nichts, was ihn überrascht hätte. Nichts, nachdem er gesucht hatte.  
Enttäuscht und ein wenig ratlos ließ er sich in Johns Sessel fallen, den er vor ein paar Monaten auf einem Antiquitätenflohmarkt gekauft hatte. Es war ein riesiger, dicker Ledersessel, dessen Armlehnen schon ein wenig abgewetzt waren.  
John meinte, dieses Möbelstück hätte Charme. Für Sherlock war es nur ein Sessel, hässlich noch dazu.

Als er da so saß und in Johns Zimmer umher sah, berührten seine Finger ganz zufällig etwas, was neben seinem Bein, in der Ritze zwischen Sitzfläche und Armlehne steckte.  
Geschwind zog er es heraus. Es war ein normal aussehendes, graues Buch, wie man es in jedem Schreibwarenladen kaufen konnte. Sherlock schlug es auf, denn Skrupel kannte er nicht, sonst würde er nicht in Johns Zimmer herum schnüffeln.

Er wusste sofort, was es war, als er die erste Seite sah. John hatte also ein Tagebuch. Sherlock wusste ganz genau, dass es sich nicht gehören würde, wenn er Johns geheimste Gedanken lesen würde. Genauso, wie er wusste, dass er für sich selbst nicht die Erlaubnis geben könnte, wenn er es unter dem Deckmantel der Sorgen um John tat. Natürlich würde er es lesen, nur nicht hier.

Die reine Wissbegier trieb ihn dazu und da konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Er ging nach unten, wählte eine Nummer, gab etwas in Auftrag, dann setzte er sich ganz entspannt in seinen eigenen Sessel und schlug Johns Tagebuch auf.


	2. Chapter 2

Da das mein ganz privates Tagebuch ist, bin ich nicht gezwungen, mich besonders eloquent auszudrücken, denn ich muss mir einfach nur etwas von der Seele schreiben, was heraus will.  
Ich muss einfach schreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass ich verstehen kann, was passiert.

Alles begann vor ein paar Wochen. Sherlock war an einem Tatort und hatte mich zu dem Juwelier Mason in der Dover Street geschickt, um schon mal ein wenig Vorarbeit zu leisten. Ich hatte genug Zeit, deswegen ging ich in das kleine Café am Kensington Platz. Dort ist es gemütlich, denn es ist ein altes Café, ein wenig düster und verwinkelt. Und wen sah ich da in einer Nische bei einem Latte Macchiato sitzen?

Molly Hooper, unsere weltfremde, etwas verschrobene Pathologin.

Dummerweise hatte sie mich schon gesehen und ich konnte nicht mehr unbemerkt gehen. Deswegen ging ich zu ihr und fragte sie, ob ich sie stören würde.   
Sie lächelte ihr scheues, unsicheres Lächeln und bat mich Platz zu nehmen, was ich auch tat.  
Ich bestellte mir einen Tee und fragte Molly, ob sie nicht arbeiten müsse. Sie verneinte, denn sie hätte Urlaub und sie käme gerade von einem langen Spaziergang zurück. Sie hatte Lust auf einen Kaffee.  
"Einfach nur so.", sagte sie und lächelte verlegen.

Während die sprach fielen mir ihre leicht geröteten Wangen auf. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem langen Zopf gelöst, denn draußen war es recht windig.  
"Ja warum auch nicht. Was liest du denn da schönes?", fragte ich neugierig, denn vor Molly lag ein Buch.  
"Ach … das. Nichts weiter." Sie zog das Buch ein Stück von mir weg, was meine Neugier aber nur umso größer machte. Was las eine Frau wie Molly, die jeden Tag mit toten Körpern zu tun hatte? Krimis? Thriller?

"Komm schon Molly, lass mich mal sehen!", neckte ich sie.  
Ich griff nach ihrem Buch und sah erstaunt, wie eine heftige Röte Mollys hübsches Gesicht überzog. Einen Moment dachte ich spontan, was Sherlock doch für ein Idiot ist, diese Frau nicht zu wollen. Aber weiter dachte ich nicht.  
"Aha "Shades of Grey"." Das sagte mir nichts und ich las den Klappentext und meine Augen wurden wohl immer größer. Eine Erotikgeschichte also, gewürzt mit BDSM-Praktiken.

Mit erhobenen Brauen sah ich Molly interessiert an. Die glühte immer noch und schaffte es kaum mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dabei zog sie die ganze Zeit ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, unablässig.  
"Ist es gut?", fragte ich, um sie davon abzubringen. Es machte mich nervös ihr dabei zuzusehen.  
"Hm." War ihre nichtssagende Antwort, mit einem Schuss Schulterzucken.

Ich wusste was sie dachte: "Oh Gott, was wird er nun von mir denken? Oh Gott, wenn er es Sherlock erzählt?! Oh Gott, oh Gott … lass mich bitte sofort von diesem Planeten verschwinden!"  
Wieder zog sie Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne und die Stille war echt unangenehm.

Dann reichte es mir und ich legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und sagte mit fester Stimme:  
"Nicht! Hör auf damit!" Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte ich das nicht mehr mit ansehen.  
Aus großen Rehaugen sah mich Molly an und hörte tatsächlich auf. Irgendwie berührte mich, wie sie mich ansah und ich war sehr froh, als mein Telefon klingelte.

Sherlock!

"Ich muss leider los, Molly.", sagte ich und merkte erst zwei Straßen weiter, dass ich weder meinen Tee getrunken, noch ihn bezahlt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Seit diesem Tag geschah etwas merkwürdiges mit mir. Molly ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Ich hatte mir sogar das Buch besorgt, gelesen und es für schlechte befunden. Es ist schon im Müll, bevor es Sherlock finden kann. Man weiß ja nie, was er so treibt.

Aber auch wenn das Buch schlecht war und mich in keinster Weise berührt hat, hat es etwas anderes getan.

Molly.

Molly in ihrer Unsicherheit.

Eigentlich mochte ich sie immer gern. Schon oft hätte ich Sherlock am liebsten geohrfeigt, wenn er auf seine kalte, unsensible Art mit Molly umging. Doch das ging mich nichts an. Deswegen mischte ich mich da nicht ein.

Aber an diesem Tag … irgendetwas war da an Molly, das etwas in mir ausgelöst hatte. Oder lag es an dem Buch?  
Seit ich es gelesen hatte, begann ich zu träumen. Das ist im Grunde nichts außergewöhnliches, hatte ich doch Phase, wo mich schlimme Alpträume plagten.  
Doch diese Art der Träume war neu für mich.

Ich trau mich kaum, sie hier aufzuschreiben, aber dafür habe ich das verdammte Buch ja gekauft. Also:

Ich träumte von Molly und mir. Sie ist meine Sklavin und tut, was ich von ihr möchte. Die Einzelheiten möchte ich nun doch besser nicht aufschreiben.

Gott, wie erbärmlich. Herrgott, erschlage mich bitte sofort mit einem, deiner gerechten Blitze! Unverzüglich! Bitte!

Ich schämte mich für diese Träume, wusste ich doch durch meine Therapeutin, dass sie ein Ausdruck meiner unbewussten Wünsche sein können.   
Natürlich habe ich versucht es zu verdrängen und habe es abgetan. Eine völlig natürliche Reaktion!  
Doch plötzlich sah ich überall seltsame Dinge. 

Handschellen. Völlig normal auf einem Polizeirevier.  
Menschen in schwarzen Lederklamotten. Pferdekutschen mit einem peitscheschwingenden Kutscher!

Absurd und sehr normal!

Dann führte mich eine Befragung in den Stadtteil Shoreditch. Ich war allein, Sherlock lag zu Hause auf dem Sofa und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Wie zufällig kam ich an einem Erotikgeschäft vorbei. Im Schaufenster waren Sexspielzeuge aller Art ausgestellt. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachtete das alles.  
Es war mir unangenehm und ich fragte mich still, ob mich jemand beobachten würde.

Peitschen, Knebel, Lederkleidung, Fesseln aller Art, Latex- und Lederkleidung, schwarze Masken … alles was ein Sadomaso-Herz begehrt, dachte ich spöttisch.

Ich war verwirrt. So sehr, dass ich meine Befragung vergaß, nach Hause ging und mich in mein Bett legte.   
Dabei dachte ich an Molly und fragte mich viele Dinge. Hauptsächlich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Ich fühlte mich wirklich schrecklich und unruhig.

Meine Fantasie, von der Sherlock sagte, ich hätte sie nicht, begann verrückt zu spielen. Schließlich sprang ich auf, denn ich fühlte, wie sehr mich das alles aufregte.  
Als ich nach unten kam, warte Sherlock schon auf mich. 

"Auf ins Barts!", befahl er und ich spürte eine gemeine Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich denn mit musste, doch gleichzeitig schimpfte ich mich, doch kein alberner Idiot zu sein.   
Ich hätte auf mich hören sollen!


	4. Chapter 4

Mein Freund drückte und knetete an dem toten Körper herum, sah in seinen Mund, seine Ohren, während ich krampfhaft versuchte Mollys Blicken auszuweichen.  
Molly war eigentlich wie immer. Sherlock gegenüber total unbeholfen, schüchtern und unerträglich unsicher. Am liebsten hätte ich sie gepackt und geschüttelt, ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht verstecken soll, dass sie eine tolle Frau ist usw. .

Stattdessen hielt ich meinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf Sherlocks Finger und erschrak regelrecht, als sein Telefon läutete.   
"Bin gleich wieder da!", sagte er, nachdem er kurz zugehört hatte. Ich sah nur noch den Zipfel seines dunklen Mantels, als er durch die Tür verschwand.  
Ich war allein mit Molly. Ganz schrecklich. Immer noch sah ich auf den toten Mann und überlegte, was ich sagen soll.

Eine Schublade wurde aufgezogen und ich holte unauffällig tief Luft.  
"Die hat Sherlock hier irgendwann einmal vergessen. Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt, doch immer vergessen, sie ihm zu geben. Falls er nicht wieder kommt … denn das wäre nicht das erste Mal, nimmst du sie ihm bitte mit? Sie macht mich nervös."  
Mein Herz bliebt fast stehen, als ich sah, was mir Molly da hin hielt.

Sherlocks Reitgerte. Er hatte mir erzählt, welches Experiment er damit gemacht hatte. Alles normal, alles richtig, alles gut! Sagte ich mir hektisch und bewunderte Molly insgeheim, dass sie mich mit diesem Ding in der Hand angesprochen hat. Wohingegen ich aufgeregt schluckte, als ich die Gerte in die Hand nahm.  
Molly schaute verlegen zur Seite und sah dabei so wunderschön und begehrenswert aus, dass es mir sehr heiß wurde. 

Komm zurück, Sherlock! Komm endlich wieder!

So bete ich still, während meine kalte Hand die Gerte umklammert hielt. Unweigerlich breitete sich ein Bild in meinem Kopf aus. Sherlock mit der Peitsche in der Hand, der Molly züchtigte. Ich wurde rot, zumindest fühlte sich mein Gesicht von innen so an.  
"Ich sollte …. Ich muss …", begann ich, völlig aufgelöst. Ich wollte meinem Freund hinterher, raus hier. Weg von Molly und weg von meinen irren Fantasien. Von wegen, keine Fantasie!! Na gut, ich könnte Sherlock nie das Gegenteil beweisen. Für dieses Bild würde er mich wohl eigenhändig ermorden!

Ich machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, als Molly mich am Arm festhielt.  
Ihre Augen glänzten merkwürdig und sie lächelte ein ganz klein wenig, als sie sagte:  
"Hast du so etwas schon mal benutzt, John?"  
Wie vom Donner gerührt, blieb ich stehen. Ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen, räusperte mich aber ganz unwillkürlich, denn ich war überrascht.

In Mollys Stimme hatte ich etwas gehört, was ich bisher nicht so wahrnehmen konnte. Sicher, sie war eine intelligente Frau, ein wenig seltsam, zurückgezogen aber durchaus liebenswürdig. Inzwischen fand ich an ihr eine ganze Menge kleiner Dinge, die mir sehr gefielen.  
Aber ich kannte Molly nur in Gegenwart Sherlocks und da hing sie quasi immer an seinen Augen, seinem Gesicht, in der Hoffnung keine Regung von ihm in ihre Richtung zu verpassen.  
Scheinbar nahm ich Molly deshalb nie richtig wahr, nicht als das, was sie war. Eine interessante Frau, auf ihre ganz eigene, subtile Weise.  
Denn nun hörte ich in ihrer Stimme nicht nur Neugier, einen interessanten Eigensinn, sondern auch eine gewisse Entschlossenheit.  
Sie war immer noch die schüchterne, zaghafte Labormaus, doch bereitete sie mir nun eine kribblige Aufregung, die mich zögern ließ.

Wieder räusperte ich mich schwerfällig und drehte mich nun ganz zu Molly um.  
"Ich reite nicht, Molly.", sagte ich, so gelassen es mir möglich war. Dabei sah ich ihr in die Augen und stellte sehr erstaunt zwei Dinge fest.

Einmal fiel es mir leicht sie anzusehen. Leichter, als ich vermutet hatte. Nicht nur das. Ich traue mich kaum es zu schreiben, aber da das ja mein Tagebuch ist … wo, wenn nicht hier:

Ich fühlte mich überlegen. Ja, das kann ich so stehen lassen. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, welches daraus bestand, dass Molly nämlich weg sah. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, ihre Wangen glühten und ich fühlte, wie mein Schwanz begann hart zu werden.  
Ich musste da raus und zwar sofort, doch meine Beine bewegten sich nicht, denn Molly sah mich nun wieder an. Aber es war ein seltsamer Blick, so von unten, ein wenig bittend, scheu und doch auch wieder so wissbegierig und forschend.

"Das meinte ich nicht, John."  
Jetzt brach mir wirklich der Schweiß aus. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Dann endlich schaffte ich es mich umzudrehen und mehr oder weniger aus der Pathologie zu flüchten, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Der Taxifahrer sah mich schräg an, als ich mit der Reitpeitsche ins Auto sprang, sagte aber keinen Ton und fuhr mich in die Bakerstreet.

Ja, an dieser Stelle sollte mein Tagebuch enden, tut es aber nicht. Weil mich dieses verdammte Ding, ich könnte es Sherlock heute noch um die Ohren schlagen, dass er es bei Molly vergessen hat, einfach nicht losgelassen hat.

Die Gerte nahm ich mit in mein Zimmer, legte sie unter mein Kopfkissen und fand mich so abstrus und lächerlich dabei, dass ich wirklich lachen musste.  
Warum gab ich das Ding nicht Sherlock zurück? Ja, warum, warum?

Ich tat es nicht. Inzwischen weiß ich warum. Aber ich will die Chronologie nicht ignorieren.  
Meine Fantasie blühte! Nicht nur nachts, wenn ich mich schlaflos hin und her wälzte und meine Finger immer wieder unter mein Kissen schob.  
Nein, auch tagsüber, in Momenten, wo ich nichts zu tun hatte, versank ich in Tagträumen. Zu meinem Glück oder Pech, je nachdem, veränderte sich das Bild des peitscheschwingenden Mannes. Ich selbst war es jetzt, der Molly damit zärtliche Klapse auf ihren Po gab.

Mein Schamgefühl brachte mich anfangs fast um. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als sich mein Körper dazu gesellte, den die Bilder im Kopf erregten. Aber schließlich war ich über den Punkt der Schande hinaus und fing an mein Kopfkino zu genießen. Doch auch da gab es eine Grenze, wie ich bald merkte.  
Denn in mir wurde das Drängen immer größer, all diese Dinge, die sich bisher nur im Kopf abspielten, in der Realität zu erfahren.

Das war die eine Grenze: meine Fantasie reichte mir nicht mehr.

Die andere Grenze war: John, hast du völlig den Verstand verloren!!??

Ich traute mich nicht zu Hause an meinem Laptop zu recherchieren, denn für Sherlock war es ein Leichtes alles nachzusehen, was er wollte.  
Also ging ich in eins dieser Internetcafés. Horror! Ergebnis war ein völlig durchgeschwitztes Hemd und ein schmerzender Hals, vom ständigen hin und her Drehen, damit mir ja niemand auf den Monitor schaut.   
Frustriert ging ich nach Hause und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Sherlock war nicht da, was ich schade fand, denn er hätte mich vielleicht ablenken können.  
So schob ich meine Hände unter mein Kissen und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Mir fiel Mollys Frage und ihr Blick ein und ich war wie elektrisiert. Nein! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder doch? Hatte Molly ein Bedürfnis sich zu unterwerfen?

Zu ihrem Wesen würde es ja schon irgendwie passen. Auch ihre Zuneigung zu Mister Eisblock Sherlock würde dafür sprechen.  
Sagte sie nicht sogar, die Peitsche würde sie nervös machen? Warum?  
Wieder und wieder versuchte ich die Situation zu analysieren, tauchte immer weiter in Mollys Welt ein. Na ja, zumindest in die Welt, von der ich glaubte, das wäre ihre.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich war zu der Zeit so durcheinander, dass ich Sherlock das erste Mal nicht hörte, als er von unten nach mir rief.  
Wir standen im Regen und sahen eine Leiche an, die aufgequollen am Strand lag. Meine Gedanken waren nur teilweise anwesend, in meinem Kopf formte sich eine entsetzliche Idee, die ich nicht mehr los bekam.  
Sollte ich das tun? Die Zweifel spannten meine Nerven zum Zerreißen. So sehr, dass ich Sherlock genervt anfuhr, ich hätte ihn verstanden, als er mir eine Frage zum zweiten Mal stellte.  
Seine forschenden Blicke ignorierte ich nicht aus Großzügigkeit, sondern aus einer Art Schuldgefühl heraus.

Immer wieder schlich sich die Zeile eines Liedes in meinen Kopf: "Du kannst rennen, dich aber nicht verstecken …."  
Ich rannte noch! Was sollte ich nur tun? Am besten alles vergessen!

Ha, als wenn ich das nicht versucht hätte. Apropos Versuchung. Die wurde immer stärker. Aber wie bekam ich raus, ob Molly das war, was ich glaubte, dass sie war.  
Ich konnte ja schlecht anrufen und fragen: "Hey Molly, ich bin's John. Hast du Lust für ein paar Stunden meine Sub zu sein?"

Haha, nein. Ich konnte nicht wirklich darüber lachen. Trotzdem verstand ich. Es gab nur zwei Wege. Den, alles zu lassen wie es war. Vielleicht wäre der Spuk eines Tages von ganz allein vorbei. Ich sollte Sherlock seine Reitgerte wiedergeben. Eventuell änderte sich etwas, wenn das verfluchte Ding nicht mehr unter meinem Kopfkissen lag und mich Sachen träumen ließ, die mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben? Ich brachte es nicht über mich sie wegzugeben.

Der andere Weg war, Molly direkt zu fragen. Nur wie? Wie? Wie John?

Dann, eines Abends, Sherlock war unten und experimentierte. Es stank fürchterlich, deswegen war ich nach oben gegangen, rief ich Molly an.  
Ich ließ es zweimal klingeln, dreimal, sie nahm nicht ab. Ich legte auf und dachte mir, na gut, dann soll es nicht sein. Immerhin habe ich es versucht. Fast war ich erleichtert, wenn auch irgendwie enttäuscht.  
Als ich aus der Dusche kam, klingelte mein Handy. An Molly dachte ich nicht mehr, als ich ran ging. Eher daran, dass Sherlock wieder zu faul war zu mir hoch zu brüllen oder einfach hoch zu kommen, um mich wegen irgendetwas zu brauchen.  
Am Telefon war Molly. Mein Herz schlug laut und schnell und ich begann zu schwitzen.

"Du hast mich angerufen John?", fragte sie mit ihrer zarten Stimme und in mir vibrierte es auf eine merkwürdige Art.  
"Ach, du Molly … ja, ist schon in Ordnung. War nicht so wichtig.", stotterte ich ziemlich dümmlich und schlug mir die Hand an die Stirn.  
"Na gut. Dann gute Nacht John.", sagte sie.  
"Warte mal Molly!"  
Ich war überrascht, von mir selbst. Dabei wusste ich nicht weiter. Was nun? Mein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach der passenden Frage, irgendetwas, was mich der Lösung näher brachte.  
Ich fand nichts, keinen verdammten Ansatzpunkt. Nichts!  
"John? Bist du noch dran?", fragte mich Molly nun und ich hörte wieder diese Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme, die mich ganz schwach machte.  
Dann sagte ich etwas, worüber ich vorher nicht nachgedacht hatte. Es kam ganz spontan aus meinem Mund, ehe ich es verhindern konnte.

"Molly, möchtest du, dass ich die Reitgerte benutze? Ich hab sie Sherlock noch nicht zurück gegeben."  
Dabei sank ich mit meinen weichen Knien und vor lauter Schämen auf mein Bett. Die Stille an Mollys Ende gab mir recht. Also doch, ich hatte mich geirrt. Siehst du John, du bist ein Volltrottel und hast dich eben auch zu einem selten dämlichen Idioten gemacht.  
Dann hörte ich sie irgendwie schlucken und die Luft ausstoßen und wusste, dass sie noch nicht aufgelegt hatte. Doch traute ich mich nicht etwas zu sagen.  
Als ich ihre leise Stimme hörte, erschauerte ich heftig am ganzen Körper.  
"Ja, John."

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Ich hatte mich also doch nicht geirrt. Einerseits freute mich das natürlich aber es machte mir auch eine unglaubliche Angst, denn ich wusste nicht, was jetzt geschehen sollte.  
Nein, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Ich wusste schon, was geschehen sollte. Aber ich konnte hier jetzt nicht weg, nicht einfach so. Nicht, ohne Sherlock misstrauisch zu machen oder mich erklären zu müssen.  
Na gut, das redete ich mir ein. Wenn ich gewollte hätte, wäre ich einfach gegangen und hätte die komischen Blicke und Fragen meines Freundes einfach ignoriert, wie ich es hin und wieder tat, wenn meine Toleranzgrenze mal wieder überschritten war.  
Aber da alles so ungeplant passierte, war ich ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert.  
Ich ließ mich auf meinem Bett nach hinten fallen und lauschte Mollys Atem. Sie wartete darauf, dass ich etwas sagte. 

"Was hast du an, Molly?"   
Ich musste mir ein Bild von ihr machen, um zu wissen, was ich als nächstes sagen sollte. Ein klitzekleines Seufzen am anderen Ende ließ das Blut schlagartig zwischen meine Beine schießen. Mein Schwanz begann sich zu regen und ich schluckte schwer, um meine Erregung im Zaum zu halten.  
"Ich trage eine Bluse mit kleinen Röschen darauf, darüber eine pinke Strickjacke und einen grauen Rocke."  
Mollys Stimme war fast so leise, dass ich sie kaum hören konnte. Aber der Klang und die Wärme, die mich erreichten, machten meine Erregung nicht besser. Was tat ich hier? Was verdammt tat ich hier?  
"Was noch?"  
Inzwischen hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und stellte mir Molly vor, mit ihrer Bluse auf der Röschen waren.  
Molly sagte nichts und ich konnte sie verstehen. Offensichtlich hatte sie genauso wenig Ahnung wie ich. Aber da ich nicht der sein würde, der Befehle entgegen nahm, sondern Molly, sagte ich nun wieder:  
"Molly, sag mir, was du noch trägst!"  
Ich hörte ein niedliches Geräusch, was ich nicht zuordnen konnte und versuchte meine Fantasie zu zügeln.  
"Einen BH, einen weißen, ganz einfach und ….."  
"Fang an dich auszuziehen!", unterbrach ich sie. Plötzlich ging alles wie von allein. Ihre weiche Stimme machte es mir unglaublich einfach, der zu sein, den sie wollte. Der zu sein, der ich selbst sein wollte. Oder bin?  
"Was trägst du unter deinem Rock?" wollte ich wissen, während ich es am anderen Ende rascheln und unterdrückt stöhnen hörte. Sicher war es nicht einfach sich auszuziehen und gleichzeitig zu telefonieren.  
"Einen Slip, auch weiß. Es ist … es ist einer dieser modernen Slips, Hipster heißen sie wohl. Weißt du John, sie sind ganz dünn, ohne Rand, so, dass man nicht …."  
"Molly! Sei still!" Ich war wieder erstaunt. Über mich! Das letzte Mal, dass ich diesen Ton benutzt hatte, war in Afghanistan, als ich meinen Assistenten angewiesen habe den Arm zu amputieren.  
Es kam aus mir raus, ohne, dass ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Molly provozierte mich quasi. Nein, ich verstand, Molly wollte genau das von mir!

Stille, Lautlosigkeit.   
Nein, ich würde nicht fragen, ob sie noch dran war. Sie war es, ich konnte es fühlen und hören. Ihr Atem kitzelte fast mein Ohr, so nah war sie mir.   
"Zieh dich aus! Ganz!", wiederholte ich nun meine Aufforderung. Sie klang nicht so schneidend wie mein letzter Satz, war aber deutlich genug. Wieder raschelte es und ich lauschte. Nicht nur auf Molly, die sich für mich und auf meine Aufforderung hin, entkleidete.   
Ich lauschte auf mich, auf das, was ich fühlte. Es war unglaublich und so fremd, dass es mich fast schon irritierte. Alles ging so einfach, so leicht. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Es erregte mich alles sehr und gleichzeitig hatte ich ein allumfassendes Machtgefühl.

"Ich bin jetzt nackt, John!", unterbrach Molly nun meine Gedanken und ich setzte mich auf.  
"Berühre deine Brüste!", sagte ich und versuchte die Erregung aus meiner Stimme heraus zu halten.  
"Ja.", hörte ich ihre sanfte Stimme, die ein wenig kippte und mich vermuten ließ, dass auch sie erregt war.  
"Wie fühlen sie sich an?", präzisierte ich meine Frage.  
Ich hörte sie nur atmen und wartete, gab ihr Zeit zu antworten.  
"Meine Brüste sind nicht so groß, aber sie sind voll und fest und …"  
"Molly!", unterbrach ich sie und meine Hand drückte auf meine Erektion. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt aufgelegt und getan, was ein Mann tut, wenn er erregt ist.  
Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass mich das alles so stimulieren würde. Doch ich konnte nicht tun, nachdem es mich verlangte. Molly wartete am anderen Ende. Ich war mit diesem Anruf ganz unausgesprochen eine Verpflichtung eingegangen und die wollte ich erfüllen.  
"Nimm deine Brustwarzen zwischen deine Finger und spiele damit. Drücke sie, reibe sie, zupfe an ihnen. Ich will, dass sie hart und steif werden."  
Schon allein meine Wortwahl brachte das Ding zwischen meinen Beinen zum pulsieren.  
John, sagte ich mir, John, du bist verrückt!  
"Ja, John!", hauchte Molly und ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, was sie tat. Doch das tat ich gern und ausführlich.

Liebes Tagebuch, da du es nur bist, kann ich es auch schreiben. Ich hielt mir den Mund zu, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als ich Molly leise keuchen hörte. Es war unerträglich aufgeilend.

"Sind sie hart?", meine Stimme klang komisch, ich wusste warum. Inzwischen war meine Hand in meine Hose gewandert. Aber nein, das durfte und konnte ich jetzt nicht tun. Molly erwartete etwas anderes.  
"Ja. Sind sie."  
Ich hatte sie kaum verstanden, hatte nur gehört, wie ihre liebliche Stimme ein wenig zitterte.  
"Kneif rein und dreh sie ein wenig, Molly und lass es mich hören."  
Es war abartig und ich war so erregt, dass meine Hand zitterte, die das Telefon an mein Ohr presste.  
Wie zu meiner Erlösung hörte ich ein tiefes Aufstöhnen von der Frau am anderen Ende. Gleich noch einmal.

Oh Gott, Oh Gott.

Ich schreibe das in der Art auf, weil es genau das war, was ich dachte …   
Nein, eigentlich dachte ich nicht. Mein Kopfkino lief auf Hochtouren, meine Sinne spielten verrückt. Ich hatte an den unmöglichsten Stellen Gänsehaut und von meiner allumfassenden Erregung, die sich in meinem knallharten Schwanz manifestierte, möchte ich an diese Stelle besser nicht schreiben.  
"Jetzt leg dich in dein Bett Molly. Dann stimulierst du dich, bis du einen Orgasmus hast. Ich werde jetzt auflegen, möchte aber, dass du tust, was ich dir sage. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
"Ja, Sir!"

Oh Gott, das war das Ende. Hätte sie nicht einfach sagen können, "Ja ,John!"?

Ich legte auf und brach völlig verschwitzt, aufgelöst und sehr geil auf meinem Bett zusammen.  
Meine Hände umklammerten meinen harten Schwanz gierig und rieben ihn so lange, bis ich laut stöhnend kam. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hörte erschrocken, wie es unten klirrte.  
Mein Herz schlug immer noch viel zu schnell. Ich hatte klebrige, feuchte Hände und das Duschen hätte ich mir sparen können, so verschwitzt war ich.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlocks Handy klingelte und wie der Blitz sprang er aus seinem Sessel auf, rannte nach oben in Johns Zimmer und stopfte sein Tagebuch dahin, wo er es her hatte.  
Als sein Freund zur Tür herein kam, saß Sherlock auf seinem Sofa und spielte Violine, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
"Du bist noch wach?" Johns Stimme klang merkwürdig, oder bildete sich Sherlock das nur ein?  
"Wo warst du?"  
"Im Kino"  
"Welcher Film lief denn?"  
"Ähm, war ein Programmkino, kennst du vermutlich eh nicht. Gute Nacht!"  
Schnell schloss John die Tür und Sherlock sah ihm hinterher.  
Schon am nächsten Abend stürzte Sherlock Holmes nach seinem Anruf bei Mike, der die Straßeneingänge der Bakerstreet überwachte und ihn rechtzeitig anrufen würde, wenn John auftauchte, die Treppe hoch, zu Johns Tagebuch.  
Diesmal blieb er gleich oben und schlug begierig die Seite auf, auf der er aufgehört hatte, zu lesen.  
*****

War es das jetzt? Fragte ich mich. War es etwas einmaliges? War es das, was Molly wollte und was ich wollte?  
Es hatte mir gefallen, keine Frage. So sehr, dass ich meine Gedanken nur mühsam zusammen halten konnte.  
Dann erwachte ich eines Morgens mit der Reitgerte in der Hand. Ich muss im Schlaf danach gegriffen haben. Ich nahm es als ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass da mehr war, dass ich weiter gehen sollte.

Eines Abends rief ich sie an. Schon beim zweiten Läuten ging sie ran.  
"Bist du zu Hause?"  
"Ja, John!"  
"Ich komme zu dir!", damit legte ich auf, gab ihr keine Chance zu antworten. Das gehörte zum Spiel. Ich machte die Regel und sie musste tun, was ich wollte. Schon allein dieser Gedanken machte mich ganz irrational.

Ein wenig konfus verabschiedete ich mich von Sherlock, sagte etwas von Stamfort und Pub und ging in die Nacht. Doch diesmal hatte ich etwas dabei, ganz unauffällig, unter meiner Jacke. Sherlocks Reitgerte! Ein Teil der Peitsche war in meiner Hose und ich fühlte sie die ganze Zeit, als ich auf dem Weg zu Mollys Wohnung war.  
Würde sie da sein? Was würde passieren? 

Erstaunlicherweise zitterte meine Hand nicht, als ich Mollys Klingelknopf drückte. Alles in mir straffte sich und ich fühlte mich unglaublich gut. Allein in einer winzigen Ecke meines Verstandes war ich unsicher und besorgt.  
Molly öffnete, in einem einfachen, schwarzen Kleid, welches ihre Figur aber ausgezeichnet zur Geltung brachte.

"Hallo John!", sagte sie mit zarter Stimme, schlug aber die Augen nieder. Sie machte so etwas wie einen Knicks und ich war hin und weg, betrachtete die Röte auf den Wangen, die Wimpern, die dicht waren und dunkle Schatten warfen. Still verfluchte ich meinen blinden Freund, dann dankte ich ihm.  
Ich sagte nichts. Nicht so sehr, weil mir die Worte fehlten, sondern weil ich nur einer inneren Order folgte.  
"Gefällt dir, was ich anhabe?", fragte sie nun schüchtern, als ich eintrat und das Flattern ihrer Wimpern verursachte ein heftiges Prickeln in mir.  
"Du bist hübsch.", konnte ich guten Gewissens antworten.  
"Was trägst du unter dem Kleid?", wollte ich wissen. Nein, das entsprach nicht nur meiner Neugier oder meiner Geilheit. Es war das, was Molly erwartete und was ich gern bereit war zu geben.  
"Nichts."   
Ihre Antwort war fast nur ein Hauchen und wieder hatte ich das Gefühl unter Strom zu stehen.  
Ich zeigte Molly noch nicht, was ich mitgebracht hatte, legte die Gerte unauffällig in meine Jacke, als ich sie auf das kleine Sideboard schob.

Es war ganz merkwürdig. Obwohl ich nicht mit Molly darüber gesprochen hatte, was wir taten, wussten wir beide, wie es funktionieren sollte. Für eine kurze Zeit war sie meine Sub und ich war ihr Herr, dem sie sich unterwerfen würde. Alles war nur ein Spiel. Nur eine Art, um Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, die wir offenbar beide hatten.  
"Du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus.", lobte ich sie, ließ aber meine wahre Begeisterung auf keinen Fall durch meine Stimme blitzen.  
Ihre Haare waren nämlich offen und fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Molly strahlte eine unglaubliche Sinnlichkeit und Wärme aus, dass mir ganz schwindlig wurde, wenn ich sie betrachtete. Doch dafür war ich nicht hier.  
Sie lächelte zaghaft über mein Kompliment und ihre Grübchen zeigten sich. Ich merkte, wie sehr es mir einerseits Spaß machte, meine Gelüste zu unterdrücken, und wie schwer es andererseits war, dass zu tun. Meine Gedanken musste ich ablenken, damit mein Schwanz nicht jetzt schon zwischen meinen Beinen nach Erlösung schrie.

"Mach mir etwas zu essen, bitte." In einer Mischung aus Befehl und Bitte, verlangte ich, dass sie das für mich tat. Ich hatte wirklich Hunger, dann vor lauter Aufregung vergaß ich neuerdings dauernd das essen.  
"Sandwich?"  
Ich nickte.  
"Ohne Tomate!" rief ich ihr nach, als sie in ihre kleine Küche ging.

Oh war ich dämlich! Ich kannte Molly Hooper kein bisschen. Es dauerte nicht lange, ich hatte mich inzwischen auf ihre Couch gesetzt, da kam sie wieder. Auf dem Teller hatte sie ein Sandwich, welches appetitlich aussah, doch ich entdeckte sofort die Tomate.  
Erst schmunzelte ich innerlich über Mollys Trick. Doch das dauerte nicht lange, denn ich fühlte mich nicht ernst genommen. Zwar verstand ich , dass sie es tat, damit ich sie bestrafte, doch es war eine Frechheit, die sie sich heraus nahm.  
Forderte sie mich heraus? Wollte sie wissen, wie weit ich gehen würde? Wollte sie wissen, wer ich wirklich war?  
Das konnte sie gern wissen. Da ich mich schon tagsüber dauernd Sherlocks Kommandos ausgesetzt sah, hatte ich wenig Lust mir des Nachts auch noch auf der Nase herum tanzen zu lassen.

Deswegen sah ich Molly nun scharf an.  
"Das ist Tomate!"  
"Entschuldigung." ,flüsterte sie leise. Aber ich kannte keine Gnade, durfte es nicht haben.   
Deswegen ließ ich das Sandwich nun auf ihren Teppich fallen und beobachtete sie dabei genau.  
Ja, ich sah es sehr deutlich in ihren großen Augen. Meine Demütigung erregte sie. Himmel, sah sie wunderschön aus dabei. Meine Verzückung durfte ich mir aber nicht anmerken lassen.  
"Mach es weg!", forderte ich sie auf und zeigte auf das Sandwich auf dem Teppich.  
Molly sprang auf und ich konnte einen schnellen Blick unter ihr Kleid erhaschen. Sie war wirklich nackt darunter, sehr nackt. 

Oh Man! Denk an etwas anderes, John! Mach schon!

Molly kam mit einem kleinen Eimer wieder und begann vor meinen Füßen die Mayonnaise mit einem Schwamm aus dem Teppich zu putzen. Ich sah ihr fasziniert zu.  
Faszination ist eigentlich ein zu nichtssagendes Wort. Es war herrlich, Molly dabei zuzusehen, wie sie auf Knien vor mir über den Teppich kroch, mit dem Schwamm rubbelte, mir ihren Po entgegen streckte und mich dabei nicht anzusehen wagte.  
Noch dazu erregte es mich unglaublich, wenn ich in Mollys Ausschnitt sehen konnte. Wenn ich ihre blasse Haut wahrnehmen konnte, die die Ansätze ihrer Brüste zierte. Schon nur allein der Gedanken an ihre harten Nippel, ließen meinen Schwanz anschwellen.   
Aber es war nicht allein ihr Körper, der mich stimulierte. Es war ihre Hingabe und ihre Bereitschaft in allem, was sie tat. Wieder sagte ich mir, was Sherlock doch für ein Idiot war, diese Frau nicht zu wollen.

Wie nebenher öffnete ich meine Hose. Es passierte wie von allein und ich schämte mich kein bisschen dafür. Es kam mir keinesfalls komisch vor und ich wusste, dass Molly das genau so sehen würde. Das alles gehörte zu dem Spiel, in das wir ganz ungewollt gerutscht waren. 

Wenn man das so sagen will, war Sherlock Holmes mit seiner vergessenen Reitgerte schuld daran.

Aber das tat nun nichts zur Sache.  
Molly hatte den kaum sichtbaren Fleck entfernt und sah mich nun von unten an. Diese Position stand ihr unglaublich gut und entsprach so sehr ihrem Wesen, dass ich es unwiderstehlich schön fand, ihre glänzenden Augen zu betrachten, die nun an meinem Gesicht hingen und darauf warteten, was ich zu ihr sagen würde.

Doch nun zögerte ich.  
Bisher hatte ich mit Molly keinerlei körperlichen Kontakt. Aber was nun in mir drängte, würde das verlangen. Waren wir bereit für diesen Schritt? Würde es alles zerstören?


	7. Chapter 7

Für einen Moment war ich völlig verwirrt.  
Das war Molly, John! Molly! Die, die Sherlock Holmes anhimmelte und vermutlich alles für ihn tun würde!   
Die Molly, die einem Mann nur schwer in die Augen schauen konnte.  
Die Molly, die so unsicher und schüchtern war, dass man sie schnell übersehen konnte.

Und es war die Molly, die sich in ihre Brustwarzen für dich am Telefon gekniffen hatte.  
Die Molly, die sich für dich ausgezogen hatte.  
Die Molly, die nun ganz bereitwillig vor dir auf den Knien herumrutschte und offensichtlich nichts anderes wollte.

"Nimm meinen Schwanz in deinen Mund!", befahl ich ihr und hielt ihren Blick fest.  
Eine heftige Erregung durchflutete mich, aufgrund der Dominanz und Stärke, die ich verspürte, als Molly auf Knien näher gerutscht kann.

Mit ihrer ganz eigenen Schüchternheit kam sie näher, während ich meine harte Erektion endgültig aus der Hose befreite. Mollys Augen lagen abwechselnd auf meiner Männlichkeit und meinen Augen. Sie wollte sich sicher sein, dass sie das richtige tat, das sah ich ihr an.  
Ihr Zögern machte mich unruhig und meine Stimme war scharf, als ich sie anherrschte:  
"Mach schon, Molly!"  
Mir war es ernst, denn ihre Langsamkeit strapazierte meine gereizten Nerven aufs Äußerste. Endlich beugte sie ihren Kopf über meinen Schoß und nahm zärtlich die Spitze meines Schwanzes in den Mund. Es war noch nicht das, was ich erwartete, aber immerhin.  
Ein wenig erlöst entspannte ich mich und fühlte die Wärme in ihrem Mund.

"Für dein Zögern werde ich dich nachher noch bestrafen müssen!", sagte ich zu ihr und sah ihr genau in die Augen.  
Molly bewegte ihren Mund auf und ab und ich ahnte, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie so etwas tat. An der Technik würden wir noch arbeiten müssen. Aber das Glitzern ihrer Augen machte das fehlende Können wett.  
Ich sah, dass ich mit meiner Strafandrohung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, denn ihre Augen wurden noch dunkler und ihre Hand, die meinen Schwanz nun zusätzlich massierte, zitterte leicht.  
"Nimm ihn tiefer in den Mund!", forderte ich nun von ihr und spürte meinem inneren Beben nach, das von meinem eigenen Tonfall ausgelöst wurde.

Ja, es war unglaublich, aber indem mich Molly dazu brachte, ihr Befehle zu erteilen, machte sie mich glücklich. Denn ich fühlte, dass ich noch etwas Anderes war, als "John, geh dorthin … John, befragte den Mann … John, bring mir Tee, John tue dies … John mach das …"  
Irgendwie gab mir Mollly Hooper meine männliche Würde wieder.  
Nur bekam ich noch nicht raus, warum sie wollte, was ich mit ihr tat.  
War es ein Wesenszug von ihr, was ich nicht ausschließen wollte?  
Oder hing es mit Sherlock zusammen, was ich natürlich nicht hoffte, aber auszuschließen war es auch nicht?  
Lag es an mir? Eine fast unmögliche Annahme.

Doch in dem Moment fühlte ich mich nicht so sehr in der Lage über solche Annahmen nachzudenken, denn Mollys Zunge umspielte meine sensible Spitze, während ich ihre Wimpern betrachtete.  
Als ich fühlte, dass meine Erregung fast überhandnahm, schaffte ich es gerade noch "Stopp!" zu rufen.  
Molly hörte sofort auf und sah mich in einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Sehnsucht, Demut und Verlangen an.  
Oh nein, dachte ich. Oh nein, Molly. So einfach will ich es dir nicht machen.   
Wer weiß, ob wir noch einmal zusammen finden. Ich wollte das bis zum Ende auskosten. Mir schwebten da noch einige Dinge vor, die ich mit ihr machen konnte … und sie mit mir.  
Und in diesem Moment erschrak ich zutiefst über das, was ich dachte.  
Doch der Augenblick war sehr schnell vorbei.

Denn mein Handy klingelte plötzlich. Ich sah drauf: Sherlock!  
Es war nicht wahr! Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nicht jetzt! Verdammt!  
Dann tat ich etwas, was ich sonst nie tat. Ich ging nicht ran. Ich schaltete das Telefon aber nicht aus. Sollte er doch glauben, ich hörte ihn nicht. Wenn plötzlich meine Mailbox ran gehen würde, wäre das verdächtiger.  
Ich schob das Handy unter ein Kissen und sah zu Molly. 

Die hatte aufgehört ihren Mund zu bewegen, was ich zwar grundsätzlich nicht gutheißen konnte, doch in diesem Moment hat es mich ein wenig gerettet. Denn irgendwie war ich gerade dabei gewesen mich endgültig fallen zu lassen.   
Für Molly und mich wäre das nicht gut gewesen.  
Danke Sherlock! Sagte ich still.  
Es war an der Zeit für mehr.

Liebes Tagebuch: ich war in einer Art Ekstase. Der Vergleich hinkt, aber es war, als wenn ich im Kriegseinsatz von einem Ort zum anderen musste. Rennen, dabei schießen, in Deckung bleiben, gleichzeitig hören, ob mich jemand braucht. Alles an mir, jeder Sinn war in Alarmbereitschaft und doch dachte ich nicht wirklich. Ich tat einfach nur, was tief in mir war. Ja, ich denke, es war auch das Adrenalin, wie im Einsatz, was mein Tun bestimmte. Aber es war auch Molly, mit ihrem devoten Wesen, das mich herausforderte und mir Dinge versprach und auch gab, welche ich ganz unbewusst wollte und brauchte.

"Steh auf, Molly!"  
Unsicher sah sie mich an, sie hatte Angst. Davor, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Nein, ihre größte Angst war, dass ich jetzt gehen würde. Das würde ich nicht. Aber das würde ich ihr jetzt nicht sagen.  
Meine Stimme war erstaunlich streng und bestimmend, als ich ihr meinen nächsten Auftrag gab. Einen Moment musste ich tatsächlich an Robert, meinen letzten Assistenten denken. Der hat mich immer nur missmutig angesehen, wenn ich ihm Befehle erteilt hatte. Spaß hatte es mir nicht gemacht.  
Molly aber schafft es, dass ich unglaublichen Spaß hatte und mich sehr männlich fühlte.

"Geh in den Flur. Dort ziehst du dich aus, komplett. Dann sieh in meiner Jacke nach. Da ist etwas für dich. Damit stellst du dich dann an die Wand. Und Molly …?"  
Sie blinzelte aufgeregt, als sie mich ansah. Ich bemerkte, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte, als sie vor mir stand, während ich saß. In meinem Herz war ganz unerwartet so eine sonnige Wärme, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, doch ich durfte mich nicht ablenken lassen.  
" … mit dem Gesicht zur Wand!", gab ich ihr meine letzte Anweisung.  
Sie ging. Ich nahm mein Handy und schaltete es auf stumm. Keiner sollte uns noch einmal stören. Nicht heute! Nicht jetzt!

Ich wartete, gab ihr Zeit, gab mir Zeit.   
Es gehörte zum Spiel sie warten zu lassen. Woher wusste ich das alles?  
Ein wenig machte es mir Angst. War das schon immer in mir? Warum verhielt ich mich Sherlock gegenüber dann wie ein unterwürfiger Hund? Der Gedanke verwirrte mich und ich schob ihn weg. Nicht jetzt!  
Inzwischen, so allein in Mollys Wohnzimmer, war meine Erregung ein wenig abgeklungen, was auch dringend notwendig gewesen war.  
Ich sah mich um. Sie hatte es hübsch. Ihre offensichtliche Lieblingsfarbe Pink konnte ich überall entdecken. Aber sonst war der Raum nicht allzu kitschig eingerichtet. Die Klarheit überwog. Es stand kein Kleinkram herum und auch sonst machte alles einen recht systematisch und strukturierten Eindruck.   
Die pinken Kissen störten mich in keinster Weise.

Schließlich stand ich auf und ging hinaus zu Molly.  
Die stand, wie ich es ihr gesagt hatte, im düsteren Flur an der Wand, neben der Tür zu ihrem offenen Schlafzimmer! Ich schmunzelte. Molly war schlau.  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihr gesagt, wie begehrenswert ihr bleicher, nackter Körper in der Dunkelheit aussah. Natürlich tat ich das nicht.  
Als ich hinter sie trat, ganz nah, fühlte ich, wie sie leicht erschauerte. Die Gerte hatte Molly mit ihren Händen zwischen ihre Brüste gedrückt, mit dem Griff nach unten.

Noch berührte ich sie nicht, nahm nur ihren Duft wahr, der meinen Schwanz leider schon wieder hart werden ließ. Ich war unglaublich erregt, auf eine ganz andere, intensivere Art wie sonst.   
Ich legte meine Hände nun rechts und links an die Wand, neben ihren Schultern und drückte sie nun noch näher an die Wand, wobei ich es vermied, meinen Unterleib an ihren Po zu drücken. Nicht wegen ihr, sondern, um meine Erregung nicht noch mehr anzuheizen.

"Möchtest du, dass ich die Gerte benutze, oder möchtest du, dass ich dich ficke?", fragte ich Molly nun flüsternd in ihr Ohr. Ich hatte überall Gänsehaut und als Molly immer schneller atmete, hätte ich fast die Kontrolle verloren. Ich schloss meine Augen, versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und wartete auf ihre Antwort.  
Sie hatte gar keine Wahl, das wusste ich und sie auch. Mit keiner Antwort würde sie mich zu einer Reaktion bringen können und dürfen. Aber es war das Spiel. Und Molly spielte mit.  
"Ich tue, was du wünschst!", flüsterte sie nun mit heißerer Stimme an die Wand.

Herrgott, wie gern hätte ich ihren weichen Nacken geküsst, der direkt vor meinem Mund war. Wie gern hätte ich mich an sie gedrückt, sie mein Verlangen spüren lassen. Wie gern hätte ich sie ins Schlafzimmer gezerrt und gefickt, bis wir keine Luft mehr bekommen hätten.   
Doch das war zweitranging. Hier ging es um etwas anderes, das wussten wir.  
Molly zitterte leicht, als ich mit meiner rechten Hand ihre Brust berührte. Ich strich darüber, nahm ihre harte Knospe zwischen die Finger und drückte leicht, was sie zu einem leisen Stöhnen veranlasste. Ihr Körper zuckte ein wenig zusammen und ihr Po drückte sich mir entgegen. Ich wurde kurz panisch, dass ich nun wirklich meine Beherrschung verlor. Doch es ging. Es war ganz bemerkenswert, zu welcher Selbstkontrolle ich in der Lage war.

Dann ließ ich meine Hand weiter wandern und nahm das untere Ende der Gerte.  
"Lass sie nicht los!", sagte ich zu Molly mit rauer Stimme, weil sie genau das tun wollte.  
"Ja, Sir!"  
Ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Meine Gefasstheit stand am Abgrund. Wieder schloss ich meine Augen und holte tief und langsam Luft, atmete den Duft ihres Haars ein.  
Ich beruhigte mich, ein wenig. Viel zu wenig. Aber jetzt konnte ich nicht aufhören. Ich schob also den glatten Griff der Gerte zwischen Mollys Schenkel und zeigte ihr, wie sie sie bewegen sollte.  
Inzwischen hörte ich meinen Herzschlag laut in meinen Ohren. Wenn ich nicht über sie herfallen wollte, dann müsste ich hier weg. Sofort.

"Mach so weiter, Molly! So lange, bis du zum Höhepunkt kommst. Dann bleibst du noch für eine Stunde so stehen. Und wag es nicht, dich selbst zu befriedigen, wenn ich dir nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben habe! ", befahl ich ihr mit meiner strengsten Stimme. Ich war selbst erstaunt, woher ich diese Kraft nahm.  
Als ich Mollys Wohnung verließ, hörte ich noch ihr leises "Ja, Sir!"

Ich rannte die Treppen hinunter und war so am Ende meiner Nerven, dass ich nicht gleich wusste, wo in London ich mich befand.   
Mir fiel mein Handy ein. Ich hatte es vergessen, doch zurück gehen konnte ich auf gar keinen Fall.  
Ich fühlte mich wie eine geladene Pistole.   
Dann fiel mir Sherlock ein. Ich war mir sicher, er würde zu Hause auf mich lauern, um seine Neugier zu befriedigen.  
Deswegen ging ich in die nächste Kneipe und fing an zu trinken. Einmal, um mein Verlangen zu betäuben, welches immer noch unbefriedigt zwischen meinen Beinen klopfte. Außerdem wollte ich meine Sehnsucht nach Molly und die Gedanken über das, was wir taten los werden, so wie das Bild von Molly, die immer noch in ihrem Flur stand.  
War sie inzwischen schon gekommen? Ich bestellt mir einen Scotch nach dem anderen. Mit Bier ging das alles viel zu langsam. Außerdem brauchte ich ein Alibi für Sherlock.  
Wenn er mich so sah, würde er nicht weiter nachfragen und auch nicht allzu misstrauisch sein, hoffte ich.  
Es gelang mir gerade noch zu Hause anzukommen. Sherlocks Tür war zu und ich polterte nach oben, nicht mal mit Absicht. Ich war total betrunken und fiel halbtot in mein Bett, wo ich in meinen Klamotten einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

Mir ging es schlecht am nächsten Tag und ich wunderte mich ein wenig, dass mich Sherlock nicht darauf ansprach, warum ich nicht auf seinen Anruf reagiert hatte. Doch er benahm sich wie immer, verdächtig wie immer.  
Am liebsten wäre ich im Bett geblieben. Aber mein Freund schickte mich wieder quer durch die Stadt, um mit einer Frau zu sprechen. 

"Ich ruf dich an!", sagte er, als ich meine Jacke anzog.  
Mir wurde heiß. Ich hatte mein Handy ja noch nicht wieder.  
"Nein, lass nur. Ich melde mich. Ich … es wird nicht nötig sein."  
Ohne auf einen Antwort von ihm zu warten, ging ich aus dem Haus. Seine zusammengezogenen Brauen hatten mir schon gereicht.  
Obwohl ich jetzt weder die Nerven, noch die Zeit hatte, musste ich zu Molly mein Handy holen.  
Ich konnte nicht. Als ich im Taxi saß, wollte ich Mollys Adresse sagen, gab aber stattdessen die Adresse der Frau in Vauxhall an. Was war los mit mir?

Schämte ich mich für das, was letzten Nacht passiert war? Ich kam nicht ganz dahinter. Dafür erinnerte ich mich an alles was letzte Nacht mit Molly passiert war. Sehr detailliert und visuell. Dabei spürte ich wieder, dass meine Erregung immer noch unbefriedigt in mir lauerte, wie ein wildes Tier. Jederzeit bereit auszubrechen. Aber da war noch mehr.   
Ich fühlte eine Art Befriedigung, die nicht aus meinen sexuellen Trieben resultierte, die ich ja auch gar nicht ausgelebt hatte. Es war etwas anderes, etwas sehr schönes, wenn auch unbekanntes.  
Ich befragte die Frau und war dabei sehr unkonzentriert. 

Als ich wieder zu Hause war, erwartete mich mein Freund schon.   
"Es gibt einen weiteren Toten. Ist schon in der Pathologie. Lass die Jacke an, John!"  
Ich wurde ganz sicher leichenblass oder rot. Mir fehlte in dem Moment ein wenig das Gefühl dafür.  
Zu Molly? Jetzt? Mit ihm? Nach gestern Nacht?!  
Meine Beine zitterten, als wir ins Taxi stiegen.

Molly Hooper war wie immer und es war zu ihrem Vorteil, dass wir sie alle nicht anders kannten, als gehemmt und befangen. Sherlock sollte keinen Verdacht schöpfen.   
Aber mich hätte er nicht beobachten dürfen. Ich betete zu Gott, dass er es nicht tat.  
Mein Herz schlug hart gegen meine Brust, als wir in Mollys Labor kamen. Kaum konnte ich sie anschauen, da ich glaubte, anzulaufen wie eine Tomate, die ich nicht mochte.

Molly sah mich auch nicht an, es war also wie immer. Sie gab Sherlock alles, was er wollte. Der setzte sich schließlich an ein Mikroskop und murmelte irgendwelche Formeln vor sich hin. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn, weil ich ihn gar nicht erst in Versuchung bringen wollte mich anzusehen.  
Molly hatte sich wieder an ihren PC gesetzt und tippte etwas. Ich starrte sie an. Das musste ich einfach tun. Einen Moment lang war ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich letzte Nacht wirklich einfach nur betrunken war und nichts zwischen uns geschehen war. Dass ich mir alles nur eingebildet hatte, in meinem Ausnahmezustand.  
Ich bekam das Bild von Molly mit der Peitsche nicht aus dem Kopf und fühlte erschrocken, wie mein Puls in die Höhe schoss.  
Nein, nein … nicht hier, nicht jetzt! Ich ballte die Fäuste und schluckte. Dann traf mich ihr Blick und ich wusste, dass alles wahr war. Und ich wusste noch etwas, ich hätte sie gestern nicht einfach allein lassen sollen. Konnte ich das je wieder gut machen?

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und da war es wieder, dieses warme Gefühl im Herz. Ich lächelte nicht zurück, hielt aber ihre Augen gefangen. Sie versprachen mir schon wieder so viel, dass ich zu schwitzen begann. Plötzlich wusste ich sehr genau. Es war längst nicht vorbei. Es begann gerade erst. Und ich rutschte widerstandslos in eine Geschichte, die mich zutiefst verstörte, aber auch erregte, wie nichts anderes vorher.  
Sherlock bewegte sich und wir beide lösten unsere Augen voneinander.

"Aha, ich hab's gewusst!", sagte er zufrieden und sprang auf. Ich versuchte mein Gesicht ausdruckslos aussehen zu lassen, als ich seinen Erklärungen lauschte, die mich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich interessierten. Ich nickte mechanisch und ging hinter ihm her zu Tür. Als ich an Molly vorbei kam, sah ich sie an und war erstaunt.   
Molly hatte gerötete Wangen und steckte mir im Vorbeilaufen mein Handy in die Tasche.  
Kluges Mädchen! Dachte ich stolz.

Im Taxi holte ich meine Telefon raus und sah es auffällig durch. Ich wollte meinem Freund zeigen, dass ich es hatte, was auch immer er dachte. Sherlock sagte kein Wort und starrte nur gerade aus.

***

Das war also unser Spiel.   
Molly und ich.  
Da gab es ein Einvernehmen zwischen uns, was von Anfang an klar war. Niemals würde sie bei mir anrufen und mich fragen, ob ich vorbei kommen wollte. Ich war derjenige, der das bestimmen musste.  
Mir gefiel das sehr, musste ich zugeben. Meine Fantasie spielte schon wieder verrückt. Mir fielen so viele Sachen ein, die ich mit Molly anstellen wollte. Es war irgendwie absurd und fremd, andererseits aber auch völlig natürlich und nachvollziehbar, weil Molly das Selbe wollte.

Der Tag ging irgendwie an mir vorbei, ohne, dass ich ihn recht wahrnahm. Meine Gedanken waren schon bei dem Abend. Ich wollte zu Molly, doch wusste ich nicht, ob ich konnte. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sherlock etwas vor hatte. Pub war gestern. Welche Ausrede sollte ich heute nehmen?  
Aber als mein Freund 19 Uhr immer noch reglos am Fenster stand, ging ich in mein Zimmer, um zu duschen. Wenn Sherlock dann immer noch kein Wort sagte, würde ich Molly anrufen.  
Als ich nach unten ging, war er weg. Umso besser.  
Ich wählte Mollys Nummer.

Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln ging sie ran.  
"Ja, Sir!" Oh das kleine Biest, sie wusste genau, wie sie mich schwach machen konnte.  
"Möchtest du, dass ich zu dir komme?" Mein Herz klopfte schon wieder viel zu schnell und die Aufregung wirbelte durch meinen Körper.  
"Ja, Sir. Bitte Sir!"  
"Dann hör mir zu: Du ziehst dich jetzt, sofort nackt aus. Öffnest deine Wohnungstür und lehne sie nur an. Dann nimmst du dir ein Tuch, kniest dich vor dein Bett und bindest dich mit deinen Händen am Bettgestellt fest. Zieh das Tuch mit deinen Zähnen fest, so fest zu kannst. Dann wartest du, bis ich zu dir komme. Hast du verstanden Molly?!"  
Sie keuchte, ich hörte es genau und ich erbebte heftig.  
"Ja , Sir!", erwiderte ihre liebe, zittrige Stimme.   
Ich legte auf. Es würde nicht einfach sein, zu tun was ich forderte, das würde jeder wissen, der schon mal versucht hat sich selbst zu fesseln. Ich war gespannt, wie sie ihre Aufgabe lösen würde.

Jetzt hatte ich noch Zeit, denn ich wollte ihr mindestens eine Stunde geben, vielleicht auch zwei. Aber zu Hause konnte ich nicht warten. Die Gefahr, dass Sherlock zurück kommen würde, war zu groß. Deswegen zog ich mich an und fuhr in die Gegend, in der ich letztens vor diesem Geschäft gestanden hatte. Es war noch offen. Ich ging hinein und kaufte ein paar Dinge, mit denen ich Molly überraschen wollte. Die ganze Zeit wartete ich auf eine Art Schamgefühl. Es passierte nichts in mir.  
Alles was ich fühlte, war der Drang zu ihr zu gehen. Schließlich lief ich noch ein wenig ziellos umher und versuchte zu verstehen, was mit mir, mit uns passierte.

War ich verliebt in Molly? Oder hatten wir nur ein gemeinsames Hobby? Warum möchte sie sich unterwerfen? Warum mir? Immerhin hatte sie den Anfang gemacht, mit ihrer zweideutigen Frage, ob ich schon mal eine Reitgerte benutzt hatte.  
Mochte sie mich? Aber sie war doch in meinen Freund verliebt, oder etwa nicht?  
Ich war wirklich verwirrt. Aber da ich keine Antwort fand, die mich zufrieden stellte, ordnete ich das als ein Spiel ein, was es wohl auch war. Für ein paar Stunden lebten wir unsere Bedürfnisse aus, die wir beide hatten. Wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, Molly kannte ihre eigenen Begierden weitaus besser und länger als ich meine eigenen.  
War ich wirklich ein aktiver Kontrollfreak? Ich konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ich es mochte Befehle zu geben. Ich war nicht umsonst bis zum Captain gekommen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an Molly? Die das alles durch ihr unterwürfiges Verhalten in mir hervorrief? Hatte Molly mein innerstes Wesen erkannt?

Aber eins wusste ich ganz sicher. Ich war kein Sadist und würde Molly niemals sinnlose Schmerzen zufügen, auch nicht, wenn sie das wollte. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie weit sie gehen wollte. Aber meine Grenze war gesteckt. Ich wollte weder Blut sehen, das hatte ich schon viel zu viel in meinem Leben gesehen, noch wollte ich ihr ernsthaft weh tun, dazu achtete ich Molly einfach viel zu sehr. Ich wünschte mir, dass ihr die Erniedrigungen, kleine Demütigungen und ein paar harmlose Schläge mit der Peitsche reichen würden. Bei diesen Gedanken stellte ich zwei Dinge fest.

Ich war schon längst auf dem Weg zu Molly.  
Und es war mir sehr wichtig, dass ich schnell zu ihr kam.  
Sie wartete auf mich und verließ sich auf mich.


	9. Chapter 9

Wieder klingelte Sherlocks Telefon. Auf sein Obdachlosennetzwerk war Verlass.  
Er legte das Buch weg und hastete nach unten. Ihm war heiß und auf der Treppe wischte er sich einen merkwürdigen Sabberfaden aus dem Mundwinkel.  
John Watson! Wer hätte das gedacht.?! Sherlock hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl, was er mal ausnahmsweise nicht abstellen konnte.

Er schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Faszination. Er musste darüber nachdenken, über seinen Freund, den er offenbar nicht kannte und Molly, die er völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte.  
Plötzlich fand er sie gar nicht mehr so grau und unscheinbar. Eher interessant.  
Als John draußen an der Tür vorbei ging, ohne herein zu komme, wusste Sherlock, wo er gewesen war. Fast wünschte er sich, sein Freund wäre herein gekommen. Zu gern hätte er einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht, in seine blauen Augen geworfen. Was hätte er sehen können? Befriedigung? Glück?

Bald ergab sich einen erneute Gelegenheit in Johns Tagebuch zu schmökern. Ungeduldig und mit zitternden Fingern suchte Sherlock die Seite, auf der er stehen geblieben war.   
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, zu lesen, wie es weiter ging.

Die Tür zu Mollys Wohnung war offen, wie ich es gewünscht hatte.  
Vorsichtig trat ich ein und merkte meinen erhöhten Puls in meinen Ohren. Meine Jacke und meine Einkaufstüte ließ ich achtlos im Flur.  
Wie ein Verbrecher, der ich weder war, noch sein wollte, schlich ich auf ihre Schlafzimmertür zu und stieß sie vorsichtig auf.  
Molly kniete tatsächlich, wie von mir angeordnet, vor ihrem Bett. Ihre Hände waren mit einem grünen Schal an den Bettpfosten gebunden. Sie war nackt und ich sah sie von hinten. 

Dann drehte sie mir ihr Gesicht zu und ich wusste erst nicht genau, was ich darin sah.  
Befriedigung? Lust? Sehnsucht? Freude?  
Wohl von jedem etwas. In mir zumindest, löste ihr Anblick eine unglaubliche Freude aus. Auch war ich irgendwie stolz auf sie. Ich war sehr zufrieden, dass sie getan hatte, was ich wollte. Der Knoten an ihren Handgelenken sah gut aus und ich ahnte, wie sie ihn gemacht hatte. Cleveres Mädchen.  
"Hallo Molly!", sagte ich nun leise zu ihr und merkte, wie sich die beginnende Erregung deutlich in meiner Stimme zeigte.  
"Hallo John!", antwortete sie mir, schenkte mir ein Grübchenlächeln und schlug die Augen züchtig nieder.  
Ich trat näher und beugte mich über sie, wobei ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. Ich sah mir ihre Fesseln genauer an, während meine Hand über ihren Rücken strich, hinab zu ihrem Po.  
"Das sieht gut aus."  
Ich deutete auf ihre Fesseln und Mollys Augen blitzten.  
"Danke Sir." 

Warum sagte sie nicht Herr oder Meister oder sonst was? Warum gerade "Sir"?  
Sie nahm es vermutlich aus meiner militärischen Vergangenheit, knüpfte an das an, was ich mal war. An das, worin ich mal gut war, erfolgreich war. Na ja, bis zu meiner Verwundung.  
Sie nahm es, weil sie mir das Gefühl geben wollte, ich wäre etwas wert, ich war ihr etwas wert. Sie zeigte mir damit, wie sehr sie mich bewunderte und wie gut sie mich kannte. Warum kannte ich sie nicht?  
Mich durchströmte wieder dieses behagliche Gefühl und ich beschloss ihre Fesseln noch ein wenig dran zu lassen.

"Spreiz deine Beine, Molly!", ordnete ich an.  
Sie tat es und ich kniete mich hinter sie. Schon allein der Anblick ihrer feuchten, rosafarbenen Lust, bescherte mir eine Erektion. Doch heute würde ich nicht gehen, ohne meine Begierde zu befriedigen.  
Meine Hände streichelten über ihren Po, während meine Augen von ihren glatten Lippen gefangen waren.  
"Du willst, dass ich dich ficke?", flüsterte ich.  
"Ja, Sir. Bitte!"  
Sie meinte es ernst, das fühlte ich, als ich meine Finger in das nasse Fleisch versenkte. Hinter meinen Augen brannte ein heißes Feuer und ich war froh, dass sie mir nicht ins Gesicht sah. Meine Gier hätte vermutlich meine Autorität untergraben.  
Sie stöhnte leise, als ich begann in ihrer feuchten geschwollenen Öffnung herum zu spielen. Ich schob meine Finger in ihre heiße Höhle, strich über ihre nackten Schamlippen.   
Mein Schwanz drückte inzwischen sehr unangenehm in meiner Hose. Das ging schon wieder alles viel zu schnell. Ich musste es schaffen ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Deswegen nahm ich meine nassen Finger und legte sie Molly an den Mund.  
"Leck es ab!", befahl ich mit rauer Stimme und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihren dunklen, großen Augen nehmen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Zittern, als sie begann an meinen Fingern zu lecken und zu saugen, als würde sie es an meinem Schwanz tun. Molly lernte schnell und sie war durchtriebener als es den Anschein machte. Aber das war auch etwas, was den Reiz ausmachte, denn ich hatte das Gefühl es mit einer gleichwertigen Person zu tun zu haben. Wenn sich diese intelligente, wirklich attraktive Frau mir unterwerfen würde, wäre das viel wertvoller, als alles andere.

Dann ließ ich meine Finger wieder in ihre gierige Schlucht gleiten, während ich mit der anderen Hand meine Hose öffnete.   
Molly stöhnte leise und drückte sich auf meine Finger, so, dass ich mich zurück ziehen musste.  
"Du wirst nicht kommen, ohne, dass ich es dir erlaube!", sagte ich mit harter Stimme und Molly hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
Als mein Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit war, merkte ich erst einmal, wie sehr ich schon erregt war.   
Ich stand auf und zog meine Hose aus.  
"Kopf nach unten, Molly. Wo ist die Gerte?" Zu meinem Erschrecken klang meine Stimme scharf. Ich wusste woran es lag. An meinem Versuch die Kontrolle über meine Begierde zu behalten.  
"Unter dem Bett.", keuchte sie.  
"Dann hol sie hervor!", kommandierte ich und war gespannt, wie sie das tun würde, ohne Hände. Ich hoffte, dass meine Erregung ein wenig nachließ, wenn ich ihr dabei zusehen würde.  
Molly setzte sich nun hin und schob ihre Beine unter das Bett und versuchte mit ihren Füßen die Gerte hervorzuziehen. Es sah nicht einfach aus, aber sie schaffte es. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es lustig ausgesehen. Doch das war es ganz und gar nicht. Die ganze Situation war sehr ernst und eindringlich. Gebannt sah ich ihr zu und musste wieder ihr Geschick und ihre Bereitwilligkeit bewundern.  
Molly schob mir nun die Peitsche mit einem Fuß hin und nahm wieder ihre kniende Position ein, ohne, dass ich sie dazu auffordern musste.

Unauffällig holte ich tief Luft, als ich so über ihr stand. Wieder war da dieses unglaubliche Stärkegefühl.  
"Hast du Schläge verdient, Molly?", fragte ich sie nun.  
"Ja, Sir!"  
"Warum?"  
Stille. Ich wartete und war neugierig, denn ich wusste nicht, was sie sagen würde.  
"Ich … ich habe mich heute Morgen … "  
Molly verstummte und ich hörte wieder dieses niedliche Geräusch, was sie damals schon am Telefon gemacht hatte. Es war eine Art Schluchzen.  
"Was hast du getan?", forderte ich sie auf weiterzusprechen.  
"Mich selbst befriedigt."

Nein, ihr Geständnis löste kein Schmunzeln bei mir aus. Vielleicht hätte es das früher getan. Nicht heute. Sie hatte meinen Befehl ignoriert, mich in Frage gestellt. Das erforderte eine Strafe.  
Ohne zu Zögern gab ich ihr mit der Reitgerte einen festen Hieb quer über ihren wunderschönen Hintern. Sofort zeigte sich ein roter Streifen und Molly keuchte in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Überraschung auf.  
"Du kanntest meinen Befehl, Molly?"  
"Ja, Sir!"  
Der nächste Schlag erreichte ihre Haut und Molly zuckte wieder zusammen. Ich schlug nicht zu fest, aber schon so, dass sie es sich merken würde.  
"An was hast du dabei gedacht?"  
Molly bebte inzwischen leicht und ihr Atem ging schneller. Meiner auch, vor Erregung.  
"An dich, John."  
Wieder ein Schlag, der letzte, doch das wusste Molly nicht.  
"Sir!", forderte ich.  
"Ja, Sir!", sagte sie gehorsam und ich ließ die Gerte achtlos aus der Hand fallen. Dann kniete ich mich hinter sie und rieb meinen hämmernden Schwanz an ihr. Meinen Atem hatte ich nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle, deswegen keuchte ich wohl auch. Aber Molly nahm das vielleicht nicht wahr, denn als sie mich an ihr spürte, stöhnte sie begehrlich auf.

Nein, ich würde nicht in sie eindringen, auch wenn sie das mehr wollte, als alles andere. Nicht heute.   
Die feuchte Wärme an meinem Schwanz brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Ich konnte kaum widerstehen ihr meine Erektion in die heiße Höhle zu schieben.  
Meine Hände lagen an ihren Hüften, doch ich brauchte sie nicht näher an mich ran zu drücken, das tat sie von ganz allein. Einmal schaffte sie es fast sich auf meinen Schwanz zu schieben. Ich musste wirklich aufpassen. Wir beide keuchten ziemlich heftig und ich fühlte ihr Zittern unter meinen Händen.  
Dann keuchte sie zwei Worte, die mich die Kontrolle endgültig verlieren ließen:  
"Bitte Sir!?", bettelte sie und ich entlud meine Lust unwillkürlich auf ihrem Rücken, wobei ich zuckte und sie kaum noch sah. Alles in mir stand in Flammen und ich hatte ein irres Ewigkeitsgefühl.

Schließlich ließ ich Molly los und befahl ihr genauso zu bleiben. Erst musste ich mich sammeln, bevor ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Als ich meine Hose angezogen hatte, kniete ich mich wieder zu ihr und löste ihre Fesseln, wobei sie meine Hände küsste. Ich war so glücklich in diesem Moment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jetzt leg dich auf den Boden, auf den Rücken und spreize deine Beine weit!", kommandierte ich sie, während ich mich aufs Bett setzte.

Sie tat es und ihre Augen glänzten wie schwarze Diamanten, welche durch die Röte auf ihren Wangen noch magischer aussahen. Ihr Haaransatz war ein wenig feucht und ihre Brustwarzen waren dunkel und ihre Nippel standen hart und steif ab. Ich war froh, dass ich meine Erregung schon abgebaut hatte. Diesen Anblick hätte ich nicht ertragen können, ohne über sie herzufallen.

"Jetzt mach es dir selbst!", forderte ich sie auf und wendete meine Augen nicht ab, als sie begann sich selbst mit ihren Fingern zu streicheln. Dabei sah sie mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen, was in mir ein sehr starkes Gefühl auslöste. Es war, als wäre ich sie. Da war eine unglaubliche Verbindung, die mich ihr Verlangen und ihre Hingabe spüren ließ. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich im gleichen Rhythmus atmete wie Molly. Und ich merkte auch, dass mich nicht kalt ließ, was sie tat.  
Sie sah so wunderschön aus, meine Sub, dass ich vor Stolz und Zuneigung fast platzte.

Als sich mein Schwanz schon wieder zu regen begann, war ich froh, dass Molly nun unter Stöhnen und Zucken ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Dabei vergrub sie ihre Finger tief in sich, zog ihre Unterlippe wieder zwischen die Zähne und hielt meine Augen gefangen.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir aus unsrer Erstarrung erwachten. Ich war bezaubert und sehr berührt. Trotzdem stand ich nun auf.

"Ich muss gehen. Im Flur steht eine Tüte. Schau dir an, was drin ist.", sagte ich und wäre am liebsten nicht gegangen. Aber ich musste. Ich konnte nicht die ganze Nacht weg bleiben. Die Spätvorstellung im Kino war fast zu Ende.  
"John?"  
Ich hob erstaunt und nicht amüsiert die Brauen und sah sie scharf an.  
"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Molly gleich.  
"Sir?" sagte sie nun trotzdem und dieser Ton gefiel mir schon besser.  
Mein Blick forderte sie zum Reden auf, doch Molly zögerte.  
"Molly?", fragte ich nach.  
Endlich stand sie auf, kam zu mir und ließ sich ganz geschmeidig vor mir auf die Knie runter. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und mir kamen vor Rührung fast die Tränen.  
"Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit, Sir." Flüsterte sie und ließ den Kopf gesenkt.  
Ich legte meine Hand kurz auf ihr weiches Haar, ließ sie bis zu ihrem Nacken gleiten, verweilte dort eine Weile.  
"Schlaf gut.", flüsterte ich. Wie sehr hätte ich mir in diesem Moment gewünscht, dass sie mich gefragt hätte, ob ich bleiben wollte. Aber das musste von mir ausgehen und ich musste jetzt leider gehen.

***

Der nächste Tag war die Hölle. Sherlock legte fest, dass wir Abends diesen Juwelier beschatten müssten. Mir fiel keine entsprechende Ausrede ein, ich musste mit. Zum Glück ist mein Freund meistens recht wortkarg, denn meine Gedanken schweiften dauernd ab.  
Im Taxi fing ich mir einen merkwürdigen Blick von ihm ein, weil ich die ganze Zeit nervös mit den Fingern trommelte. Ich war unruhig, ungeduldig und sehr angespannt.  
Ich wollte lieber bei Molly sein, wo ich sonst kaum etwas spannenderes kannte, als mit Sherlock Holmes durch das nächtliche London zu streifen.

Was war los mit mir? War ich schon so süchtig? War es überhaupt eine Sucht?  
Na zumindest fühlte ich mich wie auf einem kalten Entzug.

Dafür hatte ich am nächsten Abend die Möglichkeit Molly zu sehen, denn Sherlock war für einen Tag verreist. Er sagte nur, dass er an einen weiteren Tatort fahren würde. Mehr nicht. Ich fragte nicht, denn alles was ich wollte, bekam ich. Zeit.  
Also rief ich Abends Molly an.  
"Hallo Molly!", sagte ich, als sie abnahm.  
"Hallo John!", antwortete sie und ich runzelte die Brauen.  
"Molly!", erwiderte ich scharf, doch ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich schließlich hörte. Ja, es ließ regelrecht mein Herz gefrieren.  
"John, was ist?"  
Ihre Stimme klang wie sonst, wenn wir sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz besuchten. Dann hörte ich, wie eine männliche Stimme im Hintergrund rief:  
"Molly, nun mach endlich!! Los, beweg deinen Arsch!".

Ich legte reflexartig auf, geschockt und verletzt. Was war das? Wer war das? Was tat Molly?  
Reichte ich ihr nicht? Hatte sie noch andere Männer? War sie sauer, weil ich mich gestern nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte?   
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War ich ein Idiot? Ein riesengroßer, dämlicher Idiot, der glaubte, dass ich der einzige Mann für Molly war? Hatte ich mich so in ihr getäuscht?  
So verbrachte ich eine grauenhafte Nacht, schlaflos, voller Zweifel und Sehnsüchte. Immer wieder versuchte ich zu verstehen, was geschehen war, suchte nach Erklärungen.  
Sherlock kam am nächsten Mittag zurück und ich war fast ein wenig froh darüber, erlöste er mich doch ein wenig von meiner ergebnislosen und deprimierenden Grübelei.  
Ein Resultat hatte sich nicht eingestellt. Ich wusste nicht, warum Molly so anders am Telefon war und wer dieser Mann war. Hatte Sherlock Holmes etwas damit zu tun? Argwöhnisch beobachtete ich ihn. Er war wie immer, aber was wusste ich denn schon? Seine deduktiven Fähigkeiten gingen mir ja vollständig ab.

Aber ich war deprimiert und ja, auch traurig irgendwie. Ich hatte schon eine Menge Frauen und nicht immer lief alles glatt, doch was geschehen war, bestürzte mich zutiefst.  
Am späten Nachmittag, als Sherlock vom Revier wieder kam, war ich schon so weit, dass ich am Abend undbedingt Molly anrufen und eine Erklärung verlangen wollte.  
Doch mein Mitbewohner durchkreuzte meine Pläne.  
"Kannst du zu Molly fahren? Meine Ergebnisse der Kleideranalyse sind fertig. Hol sie ab, ja?!"  
Ich wusste, es war keine Frage. Ganz unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich meine Atmung. Zu Molly?  
"Mach schon, John. Ich brauche sie!", kommandierte Sherlock rum und ich zog mechanisch meine Jacke an.  
Na dann eben so, dachte ich und fühlte mich wirklich elend, als ich mich auf den Weg ins St. Barts machte.

Molly sah aus wie immer, hatte ihren weißen Kittel an, einen langen Pferdeschwanz und trug eine Schutzbrille, als ich ohne zu Klopfen in ihr Labor trat.  
Den ganzen Weg über hatte sich meine Verletzung und mein Leid in Wut verwandelt und das wollte ich jetzt Molly spüren lassen. War es nicht das, was sie wollte? Zweifel hatte ich trotzdem, denn ich war kein Choleriker. Aber auf jeden Fall würde sie mir eine gute Erklärung schulden.


	11. Chapter 11

Sie sah erstaunt auf, als ich die Tür öffnete.  
"Ich bin wegen Sherlocks Ergebnissen hier.", sagte ich knapp und betrachtete sie, sah wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.  
Sie kam auf mich zu und mein Herz schlug schneller, dabei schloss sie nur die Tür hinter mir, die ich offen gelassen hatte.  
"Fein.", antwortete sie leise und ich begriff auf einen Schlag. Molly hatte meinen Freund unter dem Vorwand angerufen, dass seine Ergebnisse fertig wären, doch es war eine Lüge.  
"Molly?", fragte ich erstaunt und ein wenig aus der Balance gebracht. Auch meine Wut verschwand zusehends. Dieses kleine, schlaue Miststück, dachte ich nur liebevoll und respektvoll. Sie hatte mich überrumpelt, hatte mich zu ihr kommen lassen. Ich hätte vielleicht über Mollys Eigenmacht empört sein sollen, doch das war ich in diesem Moment einfach nicht, egal was von mir erwartete wurde.

Dann tat sie wieder etwas, was mich überraschte. Sie stand vor mir und senkte den Kopf, dann sagte sie mit leiser, dünner Stimme:  
"Es tut mir leid, wegen dem letzten Abend, Sir. Mein Bruder war ganz überraschend in die Stadt gekommen und ich war gerade dabei ihm etwas zu Essen zu kochen, als du anriefst. Ich konnte leider nicht anders. Nimmst du meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an?"  
Ich schmolz unweigerlich dahin, als ich sie ansah. Es gab also einen nachvollziehbaren Grund, der nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Ja, meine Wut auf sie tat mir schon längst leid. Aber ich begriff auch, dass scheinbar keiner von ihrer heimlichen Leidenschaft wusste, nur ich allein.   
Das bescherte mir wieder dieses erhebende, außerordentliche Gefühl, dass ich etwas Besonderes für sie war. Ich begriff auch, Molly hatte ein Leben außerhalb unseres Spieles, wie ich auch. Wir mussten lernen aufeinander Rücksicht zu nehmen, wobei ich mehr gefordert war, denn ich war ja der Initiator. 

Natürlich hatte ich meiner Sub längst verziehen, doch würde ich sie büßen lassen müssen. Nein, ich wollte es, immerhin hatte ich eine schreckliche Nacht hinter mir, in der ich mich so schmerzhaft zurückgewiesen fühlte, wie niemals vorher.   
Außerdem erwartete es Molly von mir.

"Schließ die Tür ab!", ordnete ich an.   
Sie wuselte zur Tür und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Ich nahm meinen Schal ab und forderte sie auf die Hände hinter den Rücken zu legen. Dann band ich den Schal darum und zwang sie auf die Knie.  
Schließlich löschte ich das Licht. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war der blaue Bildschirm ihres Rechners, der lief.  
Dann stellte ich mich vor sie und zog meine Hose runter.  
"Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Molly. Jetzt nimm meinen Schwanz tief in deinen Mund."  
Sie tat es, und wie sie es tat. Es war unglaublich. Ich spürte, wie sehr sie mich zufrieden stellen wollte, wie sehr es ihr leid tat und wie sehr sie wollte, dass ich glücklich war. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihren Kopf, fühlte ihr weiches Haar und griff dann nach ihrem langen Zopf. Schließlich zog ich ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, dass sie mich ansehen musste, während sie meine angeschwollene Männlichkeit eifrig leckte und saugte.   
In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Blau des Monitors und es sah ein wenig gespenstisch und unrealistisch aus. Ich stöhnte unterdrückt auf, denn sie machte es wirklich ausgesprochen gut. Vielleicht sollte ich ihre Hände immer zusammenbinden, dachte ich und erschauerte, als ich mich auf das Gefühl einließ, dass ihr warmer Mund und ihre flinke Zunge mir bescherte.

Da klopfte es und die Klinke ging nach unten, erfolglos.  
Wir beide zuckten zusammen, Molly und ich erstarrten fast gleichzeitig und sahen erschrocken zur Tür.  
"Molly? Bist du da? Ich suche John.", hörte ich die Stimme meines Freundes. Mir brach der Schweiß aus. Molly sah mich alarmiert und fragend an. Ich hatte ihre Haare losgelassen und starrte zur Tür, versuchte mich nicht zu bewegen und nicht zu atmen.  
Molly erhob sich, obwohl ich es ihr nicht erlaubt hatte. Ich war in einer Zwickmühle. Das war eine der Situationen, wo man völlig überfordert war.  
Ängstlich sah mich Molly an und ich bemerkte ihre vollen Lippen, die aussahen, als wären sie ein wenig geschwollen, von dem, was sie mit meinem Schwanz tat.  
"Molly! Ich weiß, du bist da!", hörte ich ihn und sah, wie Molly reflexartig antworten wollte.  
Schnell zog ich sie zu mir heran und drückte meinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Es war das Einzige, was mir in diesem Augenblick einfiel.

Wir waren wie gelähmt, Molly von meinem Kuss und ich von meiner Aktion. Doch, wie ohne mein Zutun, begann ich sie wirklich zu küssen. Es war wunderbar. Ihre Lippen waren weich und willig und schmeckten ein wenig süß. Ich zog sie näher und presste sie an mich und meine Erektion. Und Molly erwiderte meinen Kuss, erst zögernd, vorsichtig und passiv. Doch bald hatten sich unsere Zungen zu einem Knoten verschlungen und meine Hände strichen über ihren Körper.  
Ich habe nicht gehört, wann Sherlock Holmes gegangen ist, es war egal. Wir waren in einem wunderbaren Kuss gefangen, der nicht nur unser sexuelles Begehren widerspiegelte, sondern auch etwas anderes. Es war unser Geheimnis, unsere verborgene Leidenschaft, die ihn besonders machte. Und ja, es war auch die Zuneigung zwischen uns, die ihn so einzigartig erscheinen ließ.

Nur schwer konnte ich mich lösen.  
Sanft schob ich Molly von mir weg.  
"Bring es zu Ende!", befahl ich ihr flüsternd und drückte sie an den Schultern wieder nach unten.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und ich kam in ihrem Mund. Mein Stöhnen musste ich mühevoll unterdrücken, denn wer weiß, wer noch alles vor der Tür war. Wie eine gehorsame Sub schluckte sie alles und strahlte mich danach an.  
Ich war erleichtert, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Zwischen mir und Molly war wieder alles gut. Nichts war zu Ende, nichts vorbei. Nur über Sherlock machte ich mir so meine Gedanken.

Doch so lange er mich nicht auf irgendwas ansprach, würde ich auch keine Ausreden erfinden müssen. Die spontansten Lügen waren doch meist auch die Besten.  
"Ich komme heute Abend zu dir Molly. Koch mir etwas." , verlangte ich und ließ mich dazu hinreißen, ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und für einen Moment in ihren gefühlvollen Augen zu versinken.  
Der Kuss hatte mich weich gemacht, empfindsam und sehr nachdenklich.  
"Das werde ich, Sir!", hörte ich noch, doch ich drehte mich nicht noch einmal um, als ich ging.

****

Ich war sehr nachdenklich, denn mir drängten sich unweigerlich zwei Dinge auf.  
Einmal war da meine latente Eifersucht. Immer noch glaubte ich, dass Molly in meinen Freund verliebt sei, was eine Art Paradoxon für mich ergab, aus dem ich nicht schlau wurde.  
Außerdem hatte ich immer mehr das Gefühl, wir würden bald über unsere Art der Beziehung reden müssen. Mein Bedürfnis danach wurde immer größer, obwohl es das hätte nicht sein dürfen.

Sherlock war nicht zu Hause, als ich ankam. Deswegen rief ich Molly an und gab ihr in Auftrag, was ich essen wollte, was sie anziehen sollte und verlangte, dass sie sowohl die Hand- als auch die Fußfesseln tragen sollte, die ich ihr mitgebracht hatte.  
Sie bestätigte alles eifrig und ich meinte Vorfreude und ein Lächeln zu hören.  
Ich duschte und lag einfach so, wartend auf meinem Bett.

Dann hörte ich meinen Mitbewohner nach Hause kommen und meine Stimmung sank. Ich war in meinem Zimmer, als ich ihn von unten rufen hörte:  
"John?!"  
Ich hatte nur eine Lösung, sehr albern, sehr riskant und vermutlich sehr dumm. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehen würde, würde ich nicht zu Molly können, das ahnte ich.  
Ich rief: "Ich komme gleich runter!".  
Dann zog ich mich an und schlich so leise ich konnte nach unten, an seiner Tür vorbei, hinaus auf die Straße. Fast rannte ich um die nächste Straßenecke und nahm mir schließlich ein Taxi.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm das jemals erklären sollte, doch daran dachte ich nicht mehr.


	12. Chapter 12

Dass ich wie ein kleiner Junge grinste, war mir durchaus bewusst, als ich die Treppe zu Mollys Wohnung hinauf stieg. Ich brauchte eine kleine Pause, um mich zu sammeln, runter zu kommen, ruhig zu werden.  
Still stand ich vor ihrer Tür und atmete ein paarmal tief und langsam. Mein Handy stellte ich diesmal gleich auf stumm, dann läutete ich und straffte meinen Körper.

Molly öffnete in der Kleidung, die ich ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie trug einen sehr kurzen Lederrock und eine weiße, durchsichtige Bluse. Es waren Geschenke von mir. Ich hatte sie aus dem Laden in dem ich auch die Fesseln und alles andere gekauft hatte. Mein Geschenk stand ihr ausgezeichnet.  
"Guten Abend, Sir!", hauchte sie und schlug die Augen nieder, als sie mich einließ.  
"Hallo Molly.", sagte ich gelassen und war stolz auf meine Beherrschung. Ich gab ihr meine Jacke, die sie mit ihren gebundenen Händen auf ihren Garderobenständer beförderte.  
Mit kleinen Schritten wie eine Geisha, denn die Fußfesseln schränkten sie ein, tippelte sie hinter mir her in ihr Wohnzimmer.  
"Bleib stehen, ich will dich ansehen.", forderte ich und stellte mich vor sie und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

Wunderschön, bezaubernd, erregend und nur für mich allein, dachte ich zärtlich. Doch meinem Gesicht hätte sie meine Gefühle nicht ansehen können. Aber das konnte sie auch nicht, denn sie hatte mit brennenden Wangen ihre Augen gesenkt und ließ meine Musterung über sich ergehen.  
"Das Essen …", begann sie zaghaft.  
"Halt den Mund!", unterbrach ich sie. Ich wollte sie ansehen, in Ruhe. Denn es war ein einzigartiges, sehr erotisches Bild. Ihre Haare waren wieder offen und glänzten. Ihre Wimpern, dunkel und lang, lagen auf ihren Wangen. Sogar ihren Mund hatte sie rot angemalt. Aber das gefiel mir nicht. So trat ich näher und wischte ihren Lippenstift mit meinem Daumen weg.  
"Hatte ich dich gebeten, deinen Mund anzumalen?" Meine Stimme klang hart und in mir vibrierte es erregend.  
"Nein Sir.", erwiderte sie augenblicklich. Wir beide wussten, dass das Strafe bedeutete. Meine flache Hand traf ihre linke Wange und Molly keuchte erschrocken auf. Ihre Augen waren riesengroß und ich sah darin eine Mischung aus Angst und tiefer Befriedigung.  
"Es tut mir leid, Sir." Sagte sie wieder hastig. Ich sah, wie sie leise zitterte.  
Wieder stand ich reglos da und sah sie an.

"Das Essen … ", fing sie wieder an und ich wurde wütend.  
"Was soll das? Molly!", herrschte ich sie nun an. Da antwortete sie trotzig:  
"Aber es verbrennt ….", und damit hastete sie tippelnden Schrittes in die Küche und ließ mich mit einem Schmunzeln stehen.  
Dafür würde ich ihr den Hintern versohlen müssen, soviel war klar. Doch erst tat ich etwas anderes. Ich nahm meine Jacke und ging. Das war riskant, aber ich musste sehen, zu was sie fähig war. Eben hatte sie mir schon ihren Trotzkopf gezeigt, auch wenn sie natürlich recht hatte. Trotzdem, so etwas durfte sie sich nicht erlauben.  
Unten ging ich eine viertel Stunde um den Block, bevor ich wieder hinauf ging und klingelte.

Ich hörte das leise Klirren der Fesseln, als Molly zur Tür kam. Sie öffnete mir völlig aufgelöst, Tränen liefen über ihre Gesicht und sie schluchzte:  
"Ich dachte … ich glaubte, du würdest nicht wiederkommen.", stammelte sie und ich trat ein.  
"Kann man das Essen noch essen?", fragte ich ein wenig versöhnlich. Ihre Tränen berührten mich, machten mir aber kein schlechtes Gewissen. Eher sagten sie mir, wie wichtig ich ihr war. Es freute mich sehr.  
"Ja. Setz dich bitte!"  
Das tat ich. Sie hatte den Tisch wirklich schön gedeckt, es brannten Kerzen und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass nur ein Gedeck auf dem Tisch war.  
Dann brachte sie mir das Essen, was nicht einfach war mit ihren Fesseln. Ich sah ihr zu, Molly aber, erwiderte meine Blicke nur zögerlich.  
Mir schmeckte, was sie gekocht hatte und ich würde sie später dafür belohnen.

Als ich fertig war, wies ich sie an, den Tisch abzuräumen und abzuwaschen.  
Da stand sie an ihrer Spüle und begann mit ihren gefesselten Händen das Geschirr zu spülen. Ich stellte mich nun hinter sie und meine Hand begann an ihrem nackten Bein hinauf zu streichen, bis zu der Stelle, an der es feucht und warm wurde.  
Molly keuchte leise auf und ich ließ meine Finger tun, was sie wollten. Dabei beobachtete ich ihr Gesicht. Den Lippenstift hatte sie vollständig entfernt und nur eine schwacher, schwarzer Streifen auf einer Wange zeugte von ihren Tränen, die sie meinetwegen vergossen hatte.  
Zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde es immer feuchter und ihr Keuchen wurde immer schneller, so dass ich schließlich mit dem aufhören musste, was ich tat. 

"Wo ist die Gerte?", wollte ich wissen.  
"Im Schlafzimmer, unterm Bett.", kam ihre prompte Antwort und ihre runden Augen sahen mich flehend und auch irgendwie gierig an.  
"Wenn du hier fertig bist, komm zu mir, auf allen vieren!"  
Molly nickte und ich sah, dass sie sich beeilte. Noch einmal ließ ich meine Hand über ihre linke Brust wandern, nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigerfinger und kniff sie leicht.  
Sie stöhnte mit geschlossenem Mund und ich musste langsam meine Hose loswerden.  
Ich ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, holte die Gerte unter dem Bett hervor und zog mich komplett aus. Dann legte ich mich auf ihr Bett und wartete.  
Lange dauerte es nicht, dann kam Molly angekrochen. Es sah merkwürdig aus, denn die Fesseln behinderten sie. Aber jetzt hatte ich etwas anderes vor. Sie wartete vor ihrem Bett und sah erwartungsvoll zu mir hoch.

Ich nahm die Gerte und drückte sie ihr quer in den Mund, dann löste ich ihre Fesseln.  
"Jetzt Molly, wirst du ganz langsam quer durch deine Wohnung kriechen. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du mir vorhin widersprochen hast.", sagte ich zu ihr. Sie nickte nur, denn sprechen konnte sie nicht mit der Peitsche im Mund.   
Sie kroch und ich lief ihr hinterher. Nein, es war nicht lustig. Es erregte mich über alle Maßen und machte mich gleichzeitig zufrieden und glücklich. Ihr schönes Hinterteil wackelte herausfordernd und mehr als einmal musste ich mich zusammennehmen, um nicht darauf zu schlagen. Auch ihre Brüste wackelten hin und her. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hinsehen sollte.  
Schließlich kamen wir wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer an.

Ich befahl ihr, sich aufs Bett zu legen. Dann fesselte ich ihre Hände und ihre Füße wieder, diesmal am Bettgestell. Molly lag vor mir auf dem Rücken, mit weit gespreizten Beinen. Meine Beherrschung ging schon wieder gegen Null, als ich sie so sah. Aber noch war es nicht so weit.  
Ich kniete mich vor sie, mein Schwanz war schon die ganze Zeit hart und pulsierte heiß zwischen meinen Beinen.   
"Möchtest du den?", fragte ich Molly und massierte meine Erektion vor ihren Augen. Da sah ich zum ersten Mal, dass sie die Augen schloss. War es zu viel für sie? Sie stöhnte und drehte den Kopf weg.  
Ich beugte mich über sie und nahm ihr zartes Kinn in die Hand und zwang ihren Kopf wieder zu mir herum.  
"Sieh mich an! Sieh zu, was ich tue!"  
Meine Stimme war scharf und mein Blick hart und unnachgiebig. Immerhin tat ich hier etwas, was ich noch nie vorher getan hatte, da war es das wenigste, dass Molly zusah und es würdigte.  
Jetzt sah sie mich wieder an, mit großen Augen, die blanke Lust zeigten.  
Wieder begann ich meinen Schwanz zu massieren, so wie ich es tat, wenn ich mich einsam fühlte.   
Es erregte mich nicht sonderlich. Aber was mich anmachte, war Mollys Blick, der abwechselnd zwischen meinen Augen und meiner Erektion hin und her huschte.   
Wie nebenher sah ich, wie das Bettlaken an der Stelle ihrer offenen Schenkel nass wurde. Ich musste aufhören, sonst wäre ich gekommen. Das wollte ich noch nicht, nicht so.

"Denkst du, du hast es verdient, dass ich dich ficke?", fragte ich sie heißer.  
Sie zögerte und ich verstand das. Sie wusste nicht, mit welcher Antwort sie es mir recht machen würde, welche Antwort ihr die Erlösung schenken würde. Schließlich entschied sie sich. Ich sagte ihr nicht, dass ich so oder so mit ihr geschlafen hätte, egal welche Antwort sie mir gegeben hätte.  
"Nein Sir, ich habe es nicht verdient."  
Ich schmunzelte und sah ein teuflisches Blitzen in ihren Augen. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass sie niemals vergaß, welche Macht sie als Niedere hatte.  
"Nein, hast du nicht. Aber dein Essen war gut. Das ist deine Belohnung, Molly!", keuchte ich und legte mich auf sie drauf.  
Ich war vorsichtig, aber das brauchte ich eigentlich nicht sein. Molly war so nass und weit, dass ich in sie hinein rutschte, als würden wir schon seit Stunden Sex haben. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle und Molly antwortete mit einem schnellen Keuchen.

Ich verlor die Kontrolle ziemlich schnell. All das, unser Spiel hatte mich so unter Strom gesetzt, dass es nun wie eine Erlösung war in Molly hinein zu stoßen. Meine Lippen fanden ihren Mund und wie zwei Ertrinkende saugten wir gierig aneinander. Ich war wieder wie im Rausch. Wäre jetzt neben uns eine Bombe hochgegangen, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt.  
Wir waren heftig. Molly bog mir ihren Körper entgegen, so gut es mit ihren Fesseln ging und ich versuchte so tief es ging in ihr zu sein. Dabei fühlte ich ihr heißes Gesicht und ihre Zähne, die sich in meinen Hals gruben. Diese heißblütige Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust und Mollys Keuchen, was immer schneller und ungestümer wurde, ließen meinen Körper plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung explodieren.   
Unter lautem Stöhnen stieß ich tiefer und Molly antwortete mit ihrer niedlichen Stimme. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern durchlief meine Nerven und unter einem harten Zucken entlud ich meine Lust in Molly. Wie nebenher hörte ich ihre ekstatischen, kleinen Schreie und fühlte, wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln um meinen Schwanz rhythmisch zusammen zogen. Sie hatte also auch einen Höhepunkt gehabt.

Ich blieb auf ihr liegen, wie erschlagen. Eigentlich müsste ich gehen. Es fiel mir so unglaublich schwer.  
Schließlich stand ich mühsam auf, war beruhigt als ich die Zufriedenheit auf Mollys Gesicht sah und löste ihre Fesseln.  
"Ich muss gehen.", sagte ich überflüssigerweise mit müder Stimme.  
In ihrem Gesicht sah ich etwas merkwürdiges. Irgendwie schien Molly mit sich zu kämpfen. Offensichtlich wollte sie etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, ob es gut war.  
Ich zog mich an und gab ihr Zeit. Doch eigentlich wusste ich genau, dass es besser sein würde, wenn sie den Mund halten würde. Sie tat es nicht.  
"Bleib hier John!", bat sie mit leiser Stimme und schlug die Augen nieder.

Was sollte ich tun? Was sollte ich sagen? War es gut, wenn ich hier bliebe? Ich hatte Angst, mit ihr über alles sprechen zu müssen, denn so weit war ich noch nicht. Mir fehlten einfach die Worte, um mich zu erklären und ich hatte auch irgendwie große Angst, dass sie aufgrund meiner Sprachlosigkeit den Respekt und die Achtung vor mir verlieren würde. Ja, ich hatte große Zweifel, die mein Herz unerträglich schwer werden ließen.  
Aber ich setzte mich wieder zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Molly schmiegte sich an mich, wie ein Kätzchen und mir lief das Herz vor lauter Zuneigung über. Ganz sanft streichelte ich ihre Haut und küsste sie auf ihre Haare. Molly gefiel es, das spürte ich an ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem. 

"Molly, wir gefällt sehr was wir tun und ich bin auch der Meinung, wir müssen da drüber reden. Aber nicht heute.", sagte ich und hasste mich gleichzeitig so sehr für meine Feigheit und dafür, dass ich Molly nun wieder allein lassen musste. Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht sollte, doch ich brauchte noch ein wenig Zeit, um mein inneres Chaos zu ordnen, mich selbst zu erkennen, bevor ich mich Molly offenbaren konnte.  
Immerhin war meine Antwort nicht endgültig oder ganz abschmetternd. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich sehr schlecht, als ich im Flur meine Jacke anzog. Hinter mir hörte ich Molly rufen:  
"Sir?" Und schon kam sie auf allen vieren um die Ecke gekrabbelt. Diesmal musste ich wirklich lächeln.  
Sie hielt vor mir an und hob mir den Kopf entgegen, dann sagte sie mit einer Stimme, weich wie Samt:  
"Darf ich noch um einen letzten Kuss bitten?"  
Wie hätte ich es ihr verwehren können?  
So beugte ich mich zu ihr und berührte sanft ihre Lippen. Es war wunderschön innig und sehr zärtlich.  
Dann ging ich schnell, ehe ich es mir noch anders überlegen würde, oder ehe Molly noch tiefer in ihre weibliche Charmekiste greifen konnte.  
Die kalte, feuchte Luft Londons tat mir gut und ich lief zu Fuß nach Hause. Gerade war es mir völlig egal, ob Sherlock misstrauisch sein würde. 

Und jetzt? Und jetzt Tagebuch? Ich weiß nicht weiter.   
Soll ich einfach weiter machen? Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, im Gegenteil. Das ganze Spiel ist sehr befriedigend für mich. Aber doch ist da etwas, ein Misston, etwas, was das vollkommene Glück nicht zu mir kommen lässt.  
Ich glaube zu wissen, was das Problem ist.   
Ich will ehrlich sein: ich habe mich in Molly verliebt. Was an sich nicht weiter schlimm ist.  
Aber ich will wissen, ob sie das Gleiche für mich empfindet, oder ob sie immer noch Sherlock Holmes hinterher laufen würde. Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig.   
Nur wie? Wie soll ich das lösen?


	13. Chapter 13

Mit bebenden Finger schob Sherlock das Buch wieder in die Sesselritze und ging hinaus.  
An dieser Stelle endete Johns Tagebuch und ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen Detektiv zurück.  
In seiner systematischen und analytischen Art untersuchte dieser nun seine Beziehung zu Molly Hooper und stellte folgendes fest:

Keine Liebesgefühle.  
Nur freundschaftliche Gefühle, die auf Respekt und Ähnlichkeit beruhen.   
Schlussfolgerung: John kann mit Molly zusammen sein.  
So beschloss Sherlock seinem Freund ein wenig zu helfen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Viele Wochen später schlich Sherlock wieder mal in Johns Zimmer und las den Rest der Geschichte, an der er immerhin auch beteiligt war. Dabei schmunzelte er die ganze Zeit und klopfte sich gedanklich selbst auf die Schulter.

Ich habe mir das Hirn zermartert. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich nicht geschlafen. Stattdessen saß ich auf dem ungemütlichen Fußboden und habe mir die Haare gerauft.   
Irgendwann wachte ich auf dem kalten Boden auf, als die Sonne aufging. Ich legte mich noch einmal ins Bett und wurde geweckt, als Mrs Hudson an meine Tür klopfte und fragte, ob ich noch zu den Lebendigen gehöre, es wäre doch schon so spät!

Es war 8 Uhr und ich fand Sherlocks Verhalten wieder einmal mehr als daneben. Da hatte er doch unsere hüftkranke Vermieterin zu mir hoch geschickt, anstatt sich selbst zu bemühen.  
Irgendwie war das aber der Punkt, an dem ich sagte: "Nein, John. Jetzt reicht es. Du hast auch eine Vorstellung von Glück. Sieh zu, dass du die umsetzen kannst!".  
Den ganzen Tag über war ich unaufmerksam und hyperaktiv. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu Molly gefahren, aber die musste ja arbeiten. Es ging erst Abends. Doch es war über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken und das tat ich. Dabei versicherte ich mich, ob mein Freund des Abends zu Hause sein würde. Molly würde ich nicht vorher anrufen. Es musste eine Überraschung sein. Aber natürlich hatte ich meine Zweifel, war unsicher und schwankte dauernd zwischen diversen Varianten meines Vorhabens.   
Schließlich und endlich war es spät genug.  
Mein Mitbewohner hockte an seinem Laptop als ich mich verabschiedete. Ich sagte ihm sogar in welchen Film ich ginge, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob er mir zugehört hatte.

An Mollys Tür versuchte ich all die Besorgnis und Unsicherheit hinunter zu schlucken. Das würde ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen können. Ich musste überlegen und autoritär sein. Aber mir war klar, dass das unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein könnte.  
Molly öffnete mir im Schlafanzug. Er war pink und sah kuschlig aus. Ihre Haare waren offen und sie trug eine Brille. Vermutlich las sie ein Buch.

Erschrocken sah sie mich an:  
"John, warum hast du nicht angerufen? Ich hätte mich ….."  
"Schon gut Molly.", unterbrach ich sie und trat in ihre Wohnung.  
Molly war sehr verlegen und unsicher und ich merkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie mir gegenüber sonst eine Rolle spielt, wenn ich sie vorwarnte.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das deuten sollte und ob mir ihr Verhalten gefallen sollte.  
"Soll ich mich schön machen, Sir?", fragte sie mich und ihre Stimme klang nun ein klein wenig anders.  
"Noch nicht. Setz dich zu mir Molly, ich würde gern mit dir reden."  
Doch auch ich merkte, dass ich nur einen Schritt von meiner Rolle in dem Spiel entfernt war.  
Folgsam nahm sie neben mir Platz und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Als mein Blick allerdings länger auf ihrem Gesicht verweilte, senkte sie den Blick.

"Es ist so, dass ….", begann ich und wusste nicht weiter, obwohl ich die ganze Nacht diverse "Eventuell-Gespräche" durchgegangen war. Ich knetete meine Hände und Molly hatte sich unter ihre pinke Decke gekuschelt.  
"Du möchtest damit aufhören was wir tun, oder John?", fragte sie nun ganz leise und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr dankbar für ihre Hilfe sein sollte, denn plötzlich konnte ich reden.  
"Nein, Molly. So ist es nicht. Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur, dass ich dich sehr gern habe. Nicht nur das was wir tun. Dich Molly! Ich … ich habe mich in dich verliebt.  
Und ich weiß nicht, ob es besser wäre, wenn …."

Ich sah sie an. Ihre Wangen waren wieder leicht gerötet und sie zog wieder ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne . Eindeutig ein Zeichen von Nervosität.  
Sag was Molly, sag was! ….flehte ich stumm.

"Ich mag dich auch, John!", sagte sie so leise, dass ich es kaum hören konnte und dabei sah sie mich noch nicht mal an.

Nein, das war nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich hatte mir gewünscht, sie würde in meine Arme fliegen und mir tausendmal ins Ohr flüstern: "Ich liebe dich auch, John!"  
Nun ja, ich war ein wenig, nein, ziemlich enttäuscht und ratlos. Natürlich hatte ich nie vergessen, dass wir eigentlich nur spielten. Und mehr als einmal hatte ich gemerkt, dass Molly ihre Rolle fast zu gut beherrschte und trotzdem hatte ich gehofft, dass da mehr wäre. Aber ich hatte mich wohl wieder einmal geirrt.  
Wie gelähmt saß ich auf ihrem Sofa und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus.

Was nun? Sollte ich gehen? Molly Hooper in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen? Sollte ich einfach weiter mit ihr spielen, aber eben nicht mehr daraus machen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gelingen würde.  
"Ich sollte gehen.", sagte ich ruhig.  
"Nein. Bitte, Sir!", antwortete Molly so schnell, dass ich sie erstaunt ansah.  
"Molly, ich weiß nicht …"  
Wieder unterbrach sie mich und so langsam wuchs meine Wut, was natürlich auch an ihrer offensichtlichen Zurückweisung meiner Liebesgefühle lag.  
Molly schälte sich hastig aus ihrer Decke und kniete sich vor das Sofa und schaute mich von unten mit großen, braunen Augen an.  
"Geh bitte noch nicht, John.", bat sie erneut und ich wurde schwach.  
Nur einmal noch John, einmal zum Abschied, oder?  
Dann dachte ich an meinen Plan, der war einfach zu gut, als das ich ihn einfach so ins Wasser fallen lassen wollte. Und eigentlich bestand er nicht nur aus Molly, sondern auch aus mir und Sherlock.

Ich sollte das durchziehen, für MICH!


	14. Chapter 14

"Na gut Molly. Dann wirst du dich jetzt hübsch machen, wir gehen aus. Mit hübsch meine ich hauptsächlich dein Gesicht, denn unter deinem Mantel wirst du nichts tragen."  
Sie schluckte aufgeregt und ich sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen. Da war also wieder die Molly, die ich so begehrte. Doch leider blieb mir heute ein komischer Beigeschmack und ein wenig Traurigkeit.  
Ich sah ihr zu, wie sie sich schminkte. Als sie ihr Haar kämmen wollte, nahm ich ihr die Bürste weg und bürstete es für sie, wobei ich ihr immer abwechselnd einen Klaps auf ihren nackten Po gab und anschließend durch ihr langes, weiches Haar fuhr.  
Ihr Gesicht sah ich im Spiegel und es erregte mich schon wieder ungemein, zu sehen, wie sie bei jedem Bürstenschlag zusammenzuckte und ihre Augen noch dunkler vor Erregung wurden.  
Bei der Wimperntusche zitterte sie ziemlich denn ich stand immer noch hinter ihr und hatte meine Hände von vorn in ihr feuchtes Dreieck geschoben.

Oh, meine Molly, dachte ich dauernd und hatte Abschiedsschmerzen.  
"Sehe ich entsprechend aus, Sir?" fragte sie mich schließlich und stand mit gesenktem Kopf und völlig nackt vor mir.   
Ich sah auf die Uhr. Ein klein wenig Zeit hatte wir noch, bevor der Film begann. So lief ich langsam um sie herum und betrachtete Molly in ihrer Nacktheit. Sie fror ein wenig, ich sah Gänsehaut an manchen Stellen. Ich ließ meine Finger darüber gleiten und Molly erbebte entzückend. Ein klein wenig hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich erkältete. Aber so viel würden wir nicht draußen sein.  
Würde sie mitkommen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich vorhatte?  
"Du gefällst mir.", sagte ich nun zu ihr und half ihre den Mantel anzuziehen. Immerhin schien der schön warm zu sein.  
Als wir zur Tür gingen sah ich erstaunt ein freches Glitzern in Mollys Augen. Oh ja, sie freute sich auf das, was ich vorhatte und das beruhigte mich in gewisser Weise.  
Ich tastete nach Molly Geschenk in meiner Jackentasche und ging mit ihr nach unten und hielt ein Taxi an.

Im Taxi befahl ich Molly, ihre Beine zu spreizen. Ich war mir zwar nicht sicher, ob der Taxifahrer in den Rückspiegel sah, aber das war im Grunde egal. Es ging nicht allein um den Reiz an sich.  
Es ging darum, dass Molly auch außerhalb ihrer Wohnung gehorsam war und zu mir stand, als das was sie war, meine sub. Das würde ich heute sehen wollen. Und nicht nur das. Mir wurde flau im Magen, als ich an meinen geplanten End-Akt dachte.

Mollys Atem ging schneller, als sie tat, was ich wollte.  
"Hast du Lust auf Kino?", fragte ich sie wie nebenher und schmunzelte still aus dem Fenster.  
"Ja, Sir.", hauchte sie und griff nach meiner Hand.  
Das überraschte mich und ich wollte meine Hand im ersten Reflex wegziehen, denn sie hatte nicht meine Erlaubnis dazu. Doch ich begriff jäh, dass auch ich in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihr stehen musste.  
"Frag mich das nächste Mal vorher um Erlaubnis."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Molly nickte eifrig und ich sah, dass sie froh war, dass ich ihr meine Hand ließ.

Wir setzten uns im Kino recht weit nach hinten. Es war nicht ganz voll, aber voll genug. Der Film an sich interessierte mich wenig, ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich ließ Molly eine Weile zuschauen, dabei betrachtete ich sie von der Seite, sah nur ihr liebliches Profil und hätte sie am liebsten geküsst.  
Neben Molly saß ein dicker Kerl, der die ganze Zeit Popcorn aus einem riesigen Eimer in sich rein stopfte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Eimer über den Kopf gestülpt. Neben mir saß niemand.  
Schließlich nahm ich den kleinen, pinken Vibrator aus meiner Jackentasche und drückte ihn Molly in die Hand. Sie sah mich überrascht und fragend an.

"Benutze ihn!", flüsterte ich ihr zu und nahm dabei die Wärme ihres Gesichtes wahr.  
Ich blieb zu ihr gelehnt, legte sogar meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und wartete. Ihr Hand war kalt, als sie mir den Vibrator zögernd aus der Hand nahm. Sie sah nach links, zu dem gefräßigen Kerl und zauderte.  
"Mach es!"  
Meine Stimme war unerbittlich und endlich teilten ihre Hände unauffällig ihren Mantel und schoben das pinke Ding in die Dunkelheit zwischen ihre Beine.  
Ich spürte, wie sie schneller atmete und wie aufgeregt sie war. Scheu sah sie mich an, ob sie das Richtige tat. Mein Nicken bestätigte sie und ich sah ein Lächeln über ihr hübsches Gesicht huschen, als sie ein wenig tiefer in den Sitz sank.  
"Stell ihn an", befahl ich ihr und hoffte, das Ding wäre nicht zu laut.  
Man hörte es wirklich nicht, doch trotzdem sah der Fettklops komisch zu Molly, die beide Hände zwischen ihren nackten Beinen hatte.  
Ich sah ihn scharf an und er drehte sich wieder weg, wobei Popcorn aus seinem Mund bröselte.  
Ahnte er etwas? Hoffentlich.

Nun flüstere ich Molly ins Ohr:  
"Der Typ neben dir hat gesehen was tu tust." Und ich hatte Recht, denn er schaute schon wieder Molly zwischen die Beine. Man konnte ihre bleiche Haut sehen, aber nicht das, was in ihr vibrierte.  
Molly drehte sich zu mir und legte ihr Gesicht an meinen Hals und ich fing an ihr heißes Gesicht zu küssen.  
"Magst du es?"  
"Ja, Sir,"  
Das gefiel mir, denn ich fühlte inzwischen ihre Erregung am ganzen Körper. Meine Lippen suchten ihren Mund und sie ließ sich bereitwillig in meinen Kuss fallen.  
Mich ließ das natürlich nicht kalt, doch heute war meine Beherrschung ganz erstaunlich. Diesmal saugte ich nicht gierig an ihren Lippen, sondern streichelte eher zärtlich darüber. Erst recht, als ich fühlte, dass sie einen tieferen Kuss wollte. 

Aber meine Hand ließ ich nun zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Ich spielte mit dem Ding zwischen ihren Beinen, drehte ihn, schob ihn ein wenig vor und zurück, bis Molly in mein Ohr keuchte. Der Kerl sah immer wieder zu uns und hatte aufgehört zu essen. Ich sah ihm an, dass er nicht wusste, ob er sich auf den Film konzentrieren sollte oder auf uns. Es war amüsant.  
Weil ich noch etwas anderes vorhatte, erlaubte ich es Molly nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, dass sie loslassen konnte, wenn sie wollte.  
Molly wollte und seufzte unterdrückt in meine Ohr, so dass mir heiße Schauer durch den Körper liefen und meine Hose unangenehm eng wurde.  
"Danke Sir.", flüsterte sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme und nahm den Kopf nicht von meiner Schulter. Ich ließ sie, denn in mir war es so warm und ich war so beglückt, dass ich fast vergessen hätte, dass sie vor nur wenigen Augenblicken meine Liebe nicht auf die Weise erwidert hatte, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte.  
"Nimm ihn erst raus, wenn der Film zu Ende ist.", ordnete ich an.  
Den Rest des Filmes saßen wir still nebeneinander. Nur ihren Kopf spürte ich an mir und ihre warme Hand in meiner.

Als wir rausgingen, schickte ich sie in die Waschräume, damit sie den Vibrator rausnehmen konnte. Inzwischen wählte ich Sherlocks Nummer:  
"Bist du zu Hause?", fragte ich ohne Begrüßung und Erklärung.  
"Ja, warum …"  
"Bleib dort."  
Ich legte auf. Er würde seine Erklärung bekommen.


	15. Chapter 15

Wieder nahmen wir ein Taxi, diesmal in die Bakerstreet.  
Ich muss zugeben, mir war sehr unwohl bei dem, was ich nun vorhatte.  
Es bestand das sehr große Risiko, dass ich zwei Freunde, meine Liebe und mein augenblickliches Leben verlieren würde.  
Doch wieder kam mir der Liedtext in den Sinn: "Du kannst rennen, dich aber nicht verstecken."  
Nein, ich wollte mich nicht mehr verstecken. Ich wollte endlich einmal das Leben leben, was meines war, egal mit welchen Konsequenzen.

Als Molly hörte, wo wir hinfuhren, sah sie mich aus geweiteten Augen an.  
"John?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme.  
"Sei still, bitte!", befahl ich ihr. Ich wollte nicht reden, nichts erklären, mir war schon schlecht genug.  
Vor der Eingangstür blieben wir stehen. Ich sah Molly an, sehr genau, sehr aufmerksam. Dann fragte ich sie, wobei ich große Mühe hatte das Zittern aus meiner Stimme heraus zu halten:  
"Möchtest du nach Hause? Ich würde dich bringen."   
Eigentlich kam dieses Fluchtangebot für sie nicht in meinem Plan vor. Jedoch bin ich ein Mann, der zu Gefühlen fähig ist. Und aufgrund meiner Zuneigung zu dieser Frau und auch aufgrund meiner Moral musste ich ihr einfach die Möglichkeit geben, nicht zu tun, was ich von ihr verlangen würde. Molly Hooper war durchaus so schlau, zu wissen, dass da etwas Ungeheuerliches auf sie zukommen würde.

Mollys Gesicht war sehr ernst, aber nicht so furchtsam, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Sie hielt meinem Blick sehr gut stand. Schließlich nickte sie ziemlich eindeutig.  
"Nein. Ich habe keine Angst, John. Denn du bist ja da.", sagte sie noch mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und schenkte mir sogar ein Lächeln. In dem Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere war. So im Nachhinein habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir Molly mehr half, als ich in diesen Augenblicken zu begreifen im Stande war.  
Mein Herz klopfte laut und schnell, als ich Molly unten durch die Tür schob und sie die Treppe vor mir hinauf gehen ließ. Ich war mir in diesem Moment so sehr meiner Kompromisslosigkeit bewusst, dass ich fast umgekehrt wäre.

Ich stieß die Tür zu unserem Wohnzimmer auf und sah Sherlock in seinem Sessel sitzen. Er hatte seinen Computer immer noch auf den Beinen und sah uns an, als wir eintraten. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Erstaunen war, was ich in seinem Gesicht sah. Aber da war etwas, nicht die gleichgültige Miene, die er sonst hatte.  
"John, Molly?", fragte er mit seiner kühlen Stimme, die unverzüglich nach Erklärungen verlangte.  
Ich hatte meine Hand auf Mollys Rücken und fühlte ihren schnellen Atem. Sie sah zu Sherlock, dann wieder zu mir und ich sah nun doch ein wenig Furcht in ihrem Gesicht sowie Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit, dass ich mir plötzlich wieder sicher war, ich würde gleich alles zerstören.  
"Das ist Molly.", sagte ich nun mit fester Stimme an meinen Freund gewandt.  
Er schnaufte, was ich als ein spöttisches Lachen deutete.  
"Ich weiß, John."  
Meine Hände waren so kalt und meine Beine zitterten, doch ich redete weiter.  
"Sieh sie dir bitte an."  
Sherlock hob die Brauen und hatte sich bis jetzt nicht in seinem Sessel bewegt. Sah ich da ein amüsiertes Blitzen in seinen Augen?  
Mollys Blick flatterte und sie sah mich zaghaft und nervös an. Sie wusste nicht, was ich vorhatte und selbstverständlich war ihr die Situation alles andere als angenehm. Mir auch nicht, aber es musste sein, um endlich wirklich zu wissen, wer ich bin, wer Molly war und auch wer Sherlock sein würde.

Ich öffnete also ihren Mantel und zog ihn ihr aus, so, dass sie nun völlig nackt im Raum stand. Dann nahm ich ihre Hand in meine, um sie nicht ganz allein so vor Sherlock stehen zu lassen.  
Sie hatte die Augen gesenkt, zitterte leicht und sah zu Boden. Ihre Hand war kalt, lag aber fest in meiner Hand.  
Es war Erniedrigung und Demütigung pur. Es war ein Zeichen meiner Macht und es war mehr. Es war ein Moment, der einfach aufschlussreich sein musste, um zu wissen, wie es weiter gehen sollte, mit mir und Molly.  
Sie sah wunderschön aus, so wie sie da stand. Ich begehrte sie über alle Maßen und war sehr stolz auf sie.  
Molly spielte mit. Sie flippte nicht aus, wurde nicht hysterisch, lief nicht weg, wurde nicht wütend. Sie tat, was ich von ihr verlangte. Und plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das alles immer nur als ein Spiel ansah.  
Ich sah zu Sherlock, der Molly kühl betrachtete und mich dann merkwürdig ansah.  
"Ich weiß, wie nackte Frauen aussehen, John."  
Er schaute wieder auf seinen Laptop.  
"Was empfindest du für sie?" Meine Frage klang hart und schneidend. Dann sah ich etwas in Sherlocks Gesicht, was mich verunsicherte. Ich konnte es nicht deuten.  
"Ich respektiere sie und achte ihren wissenschaftlichen Verstand."  
"Liebst du sie?"  
"Nein." Kam Sherlocks prompte Antworte.  
"Würdest du sie je lieben können?"  
"Nein.", antwortete er auch diesmal sofort. Ich glaubte ihm, Sherlock hatte es nicht nötig zu lügen.  
Oder?

Ich sah zu Molly, die immer noch auf den Boden sah. Ihre Wimpern flatterten und ich suchte fast ängstlich nach Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen, fand sie aber nicht.  
"Sie gehört zu mir.", sagte ich nun fast ausdruckslos zu meinem Freund und begriff, wie wichtig es mir war, das zu sagen und vor allem zu fühlen. Jetzt, hier in diesem Augenblick. Vor Molly und vor ihm!  
Sherlock hob nur die Brauen und musterte mich neugierig.  
"Molly?" sprach ich sie nun an.  
"Ja Sir?", erwiderte sie mit dünner, bebender Stimme.  
Jetzt kam der Teil, der mir sehr große Angst machte.  
"Liebst du Sherlock?"  
Stille. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen. Aus Sherlocks Richtung kam kein Geräusch, ich sah aber auch nicht zu ihm. Ich sah nur Molly an.  
Molly, die endlich nicht mehr zu Boden blickte, sondern zu mir.  
Ihre Augen waren groß, dunkel, sehr lebendig und sehr glänzend. Immer noch blinzelte sie ein wenig unsicher und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.   
Schließlich sagte sie mit leiser, fester Stimme, die einen sehr warmen und fast flehenden Unterton hatte:  
"Nein Sir. Ich liebe dich, John!"  
Da war es. Sie sagte es! Sie fühlte es also auch. Ich hatte mich doch nicht geirrt. Mein Herz jubelte, denn ich fühlte, dass es die Wahrheit war.   
Ich sah sie an und konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht aus ihrem ausdrucksstarkem Gesicht nehmen. Nur nebenbei ahnte ich, dass Sherlock wohl erstaunt unsere Blicke beobachtete. Aber da er ja selbst verrückt war, würde er nicht denken, dass wir es waren.  
Und selbst wenn ….

Doch nun …. Nun würde ich alles kaputt machen.  
"Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte ich so ausdruckslos es mir möglich war und sah, wie Molly zusammensackte. Mein Herz tat weh und ich hätte am liebsten geweint. Aber es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Ich würde das Finale meines Planes einläuten.  
"Aber John …", begann mein Freund und ich sah ihn nicht mal an, als ich ihn anzischte:  
"Ssssssscht!"  
"Willst du mir zeigen, dass du mich liebst, Molly?", fragte ich sie nun und sah das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht.  
"Ja, Sir!", sie antwortete schnell und sicher.  
Ich schluckte, bevor ich die Anordnung hervor würgte.  
"Dann wirst du den Rest der Nacht vor Sherlocks Bett knien, nackt. Wenn er dich will, kannst du tun, was du möchtest!"  
Ich sah Molly mit offenem Mund erschrocken keuchen.  
Schnell sah ich zu Sherlock, der die wacklige Variable war.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst John?!", sagte der entrüstet.  
"Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass du auch endlich mal etwas für mich tust, mein Freund.", sagte ich trocken und sah, dass ihm sein nächster Satz im Hals stecken blieb.  
Er sah mich in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Belustigung, Verärgerung aber auch Respekt an.  
Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen und plötzlich ahnte ich, dass er nicht so ganz unwissend war, wie er tat. Wie hatte ich Vollidiot das auch nur im Ansatz denken können, schimpfte ich mich selbst.  
"Gut." Sagte er knapp.  
"Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren."  
Sherlock verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und ich wusste, dass er das sagte, um mich zu necken, der Schweinehund.

Mein Freund half mir also. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig erleichtert. Dann drehte ich mich zu Molly und musterte sie scharf. Irgendwie musste die Situation mit Molly und Sherlock einfach geklärt sein, nur dann würde ich mich Molly vollständig öffnen können und ihr auch alles geben können, was sie von mir wollte und erwartete.  
Sie schien sich ein wenig gefasst zu haben, doch sie schluckte immer noch aufgeregt, schien aber auch ein wenig kribblig erregt zu sein.  
"Wirst du es tun?", stellte ich nun meine endgültige Frage.  
"Ja, Sir!"  
Ihre Stimme klang immer noch erstaunlich standhaft und ich begriff mit einem Mal, warum sie heute am frühen Abend so ausweichend auf mein Liebesgeständnis reagiert hatte.  
Das, was ich da jetzt vor mir sah, war die echte Molly. Und nur die echte Molly konnte mir ihre Liebe gestehen, auf ihre Weise, indem sie tat, was ich von ihr verlangte. Die Molly auf ihrer Arbeit, die Molly, die ich überrascht hatte, brauchte eine Weile, um zu sich zu finden, um ihr Innerstes zu offenbaren, so wie ich jetzt.  
Meine Sub Molly hier, war die echte Molly, die Frau, die mich so sehr liebte, dass sie die Nacht vor dem Bett meines Freundes verbringen würde, in den sie mal fast unsterblich verliebt gewesen war.  
Sie liebte mich, ich wusste es nun genau. Und doch hatte ich unglaubliche Angst, als ich Molly in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer brachte.  
Ich wusste nicht, wann er ins Bett gehen würde, wie lang Molly allein vor seinem Bett sitzen würde.   
Molly kniete sich und ich kniete mich neben sie.  
"Ich liebe dich, Molly. Du machst mich sehr stolz.", sagte ich leise zu ihr, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
Dann ließ ich sie allein.

"John!?", empfing mich Sherlocks neugierige Stimme.  
Nein, ich wollte nicht reden, nicht jetzt!  
"Nicht.", sagte ich nur müde und total abgespannt und ging hinauf in mein Zimmer, um eine weiter schlaflose Nacht zu verbringen.

Natürlich wälzte ich mich hin und her und lauschte ununterbrochen. Mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen und eigentlich tat jeder Muskel in meinem Körper, einschließlich meines Herzens, und besonders das, weh.  
Könnte ich Sherlock vertrauen? Ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er wirklich kein Interesse an Molly oder an Frauen im Allgemeinen hatte. Aber wenn man schon mal eine nackte Frau vor seinem Bett sitzen hatte, wo man nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie einen nicht doch wollte. Ich hätte mein Geld nur zögernd auf meinen Freund gesetzt. Er war auch nur ein Mann. Na ja, oder nicht.  
Aber er war auch mein Freund, mein bester und einziger dazu. Es hatte den Anschein gehabt, dass er wüsste, wie wichtig mir es war. Er war durchaus in der Lage es zu erkennen. Sherlock war niemand, der keine Gefühle hatte, nur hatte er einfach für sich beschlossen, sie nicht als wichtig zu empfinden. Das hieße aber nicht, dass er nicht die Emotionen anderen Menschen erkennen würde. Nur ignorierte er sie gern, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen.  
Würde er auch meine Empfindungen für Molly und mein Glauben in ihn ignorieren?  
Mir war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihm zu vertrauen, so, wie ich es doch immer tat.

Doch was war mit Molly?  
Ihr Geständnis hatte echt geklungen, aber die nächtliche Versuchung musste groß für sie sein. Andererseits, musste sie in einer Position verharren, die ihrem Selbstbewusstsein gegenüber Sherlock, den sie sehr bewunderte, nicht gerade förderlich war.  
Bilder der beiden Menschen, die ich am liebsten hatte, zogen durch meinen Kopf, ohne dass ich sie abstellen konnte. Ich litt wirklich Qualen und erschrak bei jedem Geräusch, und war es nur das Knacken des Schrankes, fast zu Tode.  
Hatte ich das Richtige getan? Hatte ich sie verraten? Und mich dazu? Hatte ich richtig reagiert? Sicher nicht, aber ich war auch nur menschlich und ein verwirrter Mann dazu.  
Ich wälzte mich in Zweifeln, Sehnsüchten, Schmerzen und Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich hatte es doch verdient, oder nicht?

Schließlich muss ich doch eingeschlafen sein, völlig übermüdet und mit schweren Gedanken und vermutlich Träume. Doch zum Glück hatte ich keine Erinnerung, wenn ich denn geträumt hatte.  
Ich sprang auf, es war schon wieder 8 Uhr! Warum hatte mich keiner geweckt?  
Molly! Wie ein Blitz stürzte ich die Treppe nach unten und wäre fast mit Mrs Hudson zusammen gestoßen.  
"John! Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Wollen ….", ich rannte an ihr vorbei, wortlos und ungeduldig.  
Mein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst, ich würde einen Infarkt bekommen. Doch stieß ich unweigerlich Sherlocks Tür auf. Sein Bett war leer, doch Molly kniete noch vor seinem Bett. Allerdings lag ihr Kopf auf der Bettkante. Sie schlief.  
Mühsam versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, Luft zu holen, überhaupt zu atmen.  
Nichts deute darauf hin, dass Sherlock und Molly sich zusammen vergnügt hatten. Doch das musste sie mir selbst sagen.

Ich kniete mich vorsichtig neben sie und küsste ihre Wange.  
Molly war ganz kalt und ich betete, dass sie sich nicht erkältet hatte.  
Als sie die Augen aufschlug und mich anlächelte, wusste ich, dass alles gut war. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich und ich riss meine Molly in die Arme und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals.  
"Ich glaube dir. Ich glaube dir."   
Keine Ahnung, wie oft ich ihr das ins Ohr flüsterte, aber es war mir sehr wichtig, dass sie das wüsste.  
"Ich liebe dich, John!", hauchte sie und hatte wirklich Mühe meine Tränen der Rührung und des Glückes zurück zu halten.  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, Molly. Ich liebe dich auch."  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir beide zusammen auf dem Boden gekniet haben. Es war ein magischer Moment und einer der Wichtigsten in meinem Leben.

Immerhin wussten nun zwei Personen, die bedeutendsten Menschen in meinem Leben, wer ich wirklich war. Und das wichtigste, ich selbst wusste, wer ich war und was ich wollte. Eine einzigartige Beziehung mit dieser Frau in aller Öffentlichkeit.  
Es war einen unglaubliche Erleichterung, eine Befreiung meiner Selbst und wenn ich Molly so ansah, dann wusste ich, dass es ihr genauso ging.  
Und Sherlock war der Priester, der uns quasi traute, in der letzten Nacht, in der wir Höllenqualen litten.

Endlich standen wir auf und ich wickelte Molly in einen Bademantel.  
Mrs Hudson hatte einen zauberhaften Frühstückstisch vorbereitet, der mir vorhin im Vorbeilaufen nicht aufgefallen war. Ich wusste auch, dass wir das nicht nur Mrs Hudson, sondern auch Sherlock zu verdanken hatten.  
Womit hatte ich so wunderbare Freunde verdient?

Als wir gegessen hatten, erzählte mir Molly von ihrer Nacht.  
Als Sherlock irgendwann ins Bett kam, hatte sie schon geschlafen, in eben der Stellung, in der ich sie gefunden hatte. Sie war erwacht, als ihr Sherlock eine Decke über den Körper legte. Das musste sie leider ablehnen, denn dafür hatte sie nicht meine Erlaubnis.  
Sherlock wollte sie natürlich nicht. Dafür sagte er zu Molly etwas merkwürdiges.

"Nein, eigentlich war es sogar eine Bitte. Sherlock sagte: Pass gut auf John auf, Molly. Eines Tages bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr da und dann wird er dich mehr brauchen, als alles andere. Versprich es mir!  
Ich tat es, mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl.  
Und außerdem röchelt er komisch im Schlaf und einmal murmelte er "Mummy, Mummy".

Molly kicherte und ich war so stolz auf sie, dass ich sie wohlwollend anlächelte.  
Unsere Blicke versanken ineinander. Wir beide wusste, dass es Sherlock liebte auf mysteriös zu machen. Wer weiß schon, was in seinem verrückten Kopf vor sich geht.  
Molly strahlte mich an und ich war einfach glücklich, wie niemals vorher.  
"Duschen?", fragte ich sie und lächelte.  
"Ja, Sir! Unbedingt!", erwiderte sie und ihre Grübchen waren tief. Ihre Augen glänzten wie schwarze Opale.  
Hand in Hand gingen wir nach oben, um uns Molly Belohnung zu teilen.

Liebes Tagebuch … Ich will dich jetzt nicht einfach zuklappen und wegwerfen, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte. Du hast mir geholfen das Chaos aus meinem Kopf und meinem Herz herauszuschreiben und wer weiß, vielleicht brauche ich dich eines Tages noch einmal.  
Nachtrag: Lieber Sherlock, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Du bist ein wahrer Freund. Ich hoffe, du hast dich beim Lesen gut amüsiert?

Mit einem breiten Grinsen klappte Sherlock das Buch zu und steckte es wieder in die Ritze des Sessels.  
Noch einen Moment blieb er sitzen und sann dem Bild von John und Molly nach, welches sich in seinem Kopf gebildet hatte. Es gefiel ihm sehr.


End file.
